Aria and the Red Haired Captain
by bobby17
Summary: “um thanks” I said “you didn’t have to do that” “s’alright” he said looking back up to my face and smiling kindly “I don’t mind helping out a pretty lass and anyways you should really get some stitches in that” OC/Shank
1. Chapter 1

1

_**CHARACTER PROFILE:**_

**Character:** Aria Canora

**Age:** 19 years old

**Description:** greyish purple hair tied up in pig tails with deep purple eyes, she normally wears a light purple shirt the does not cover the shoulders with long sleeves the split partly at the end and a black tank top underneath along with comfortable black pants and shoes, and a black neck collar with garnet stones in it.

**Personality:** naturally good natured until she sees something she don't agree with against the law or not.

**History:** She lives alone in the town of Azcart on the Island of Janora in the middle of the second half of the grand line known as the new world. She was left there as a child at the age of 3 after the death of her father and her mother by a pirate crew that had picked her up floating around on the ocean. Growing up she lived in an orphanage until she aged out at the age of 15. Since then she's lived on a farm that only grows crops to sell in the market but continues to maintain a good reputation throughout the town.

_** CH.1 **_

_**Aria and The Red Haired Captain **_

I was just finishing pulling some of those troublesome weeds from the garden "should have gotten to this earlier" I muttered to myself wiping the sweat from my brow. I grabbed the last weed and pulled hard but it wouldn't budge so I stood up slightly hunched over and tugged hard. The weed cut into my hand but I kept a hard grip till it came out and I was sent flying to my butt. I tossed the weed in the bucket looking at my bleeding hand "damn" I cursed silently "bloody weeds just keep getting worse at this" so I got back up and carried the bucket full of weeds to the edge of the large field. It was early to be planting but I wanted to have the ground prepared for when I started to plant. The sun was warm but there was also a cool chill in the air and I knew I was out of bandages back at the house. I checked my pockets for my wallet and found it there still stuffed with a bit of money. I walked out of the yard and down the street into town my hand still bleeding but the towns people were accustomed to seeing me walk towards the drug store this way. I stepped inside the drug store and walked along the Isles till I found the bandages and some antibiotics then went to the counter. A man who I didn't recognise was watching me from a nearby counter noticing my wounded hand. He had red hair and wore a shirt that wasn't buttoned up only tucked in at the bottom with a sort of sash, regular pants and sandals with a sword hilted to his side. I walked up the cashier tom (an elderly man in about his 50's but still very much capable of taking care of things.) "Cut your hand again eh Aria?" Tom noted nodding to the hand I wasn't using I laughed guiltily "yeah Tom" I said "damn weeds are a pain in the butt" "300 belli" Tom said and I set the money on the counter before walking over to a bench and sitting down opening the containers clumsily. I poured some of the antibiotics of my hand letting out a hiss of pain as it stung "maybe you'll get yourself a pair of gloves now" joked tom "and I won't have to sell you any more bandages" "maybe" I laughed "or not!" I started to clumsily wipe the blood off until a hand grabbed the cotton swabs from my hand and another grabbed my hand holding it out "here lass let me take care of this" a voice said and I looked up to see the red haired man looking calmly down as he wiped my hand clean. The cut was deep but I didn't really mind "nasty gash you got there" my face flushed slightly as he grabbed the bandage and wrapped my hand "um thanks" I said "you didn't have to do that" "s'alright" he said looking back up to my face and smiling kindly "I don't mind helping out a pretty lass and anyways you should really get some stitches in that" he then got up giving a slight bow and walked up to the counter and paid for the medical supplies he held then left. "Well" said Tom "I'd never in my mind imagine that, wonder how long he's gonna be around?" I stood up returning the supplies to their boxes and stuffing them in my pocket "ya I wonder?" I said half to myself as I turned and walked out back along the street towards home. I stopped along the way deciding to take the man's advice for once and went into the doctors office.

Shirley the secretary met me at the door "well I'll be" exclaimed Shirley brushing back a loose strand of brown hair "I'd never think I'd see you here!" "Just taking someone's advice" I replied casually -I hate this place- I thought to myself -damn docs a perv.- "and who might be this someone be?" asked Shirley "I want to thank them for knocking some sense into ya" I sneered a fake laugh "ha, ha" I said "anyways where's Doc Gerard?" just then the young doctor stepped into the room. As hot as he was I hated his perverse attitude "Well Aria what a pleasure" Gerard said "and what brings you here?" I lifted my hand showing off the somewhat expert wrapping that I couldn't have done with one hand. "Garden attacked you?" Shirley asked jokingly "more like a weed" I replied . "well come on in I'll have a look at it" Gerard said so I followed him into the back room and sat on a chair as he unwrapped the bandage and poked at it some "hmm" Gerard said "this don't look like your work well at least half of it anyways. The clean up job I mean" "I had some help" I replied blatantly and he just nodded "who wouldn't help a beautiful girl as you?" and I whacked him hard on the head "Just get on with it" I said so he pulled out the stitching tools and got to work. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain for every stitch he put in then he re-cleaned it and wrapped it up again "there we go beautiful" Gerard said and I raised my good fist again so he cringed a bit "sorry" he said and I got up again leaving the room annoyed, dropping off some money with Shirley before exiting the building and went on my way back home.

I looked at my hand as I walked attempting to put it into a fist and stretch it out again but failed miserably so I put it back down before heading through the gate to my property and heading into my house closing the door behind me. I pulled out my supplies and stuffed them in the cupboard. "Just who was that guy?" I muttered to myself before heading back out to the field in the backyard. I walked over to the till and spent the rest of the day tilling the ground till it was nice and loose and had ok lines. I returned the till to the barn then plopped down on a bucket wiping the sweat off. -that was a little harder than normal- I thought -gotta be more careful from now on- I then got up and took a long shower before coming out and getting dressed and putting my hair up. I headed out the door my wallet in my pocket and my jacket on because of the cool air and walked down to the street towards the local bar Atlantis. I stepped inside and found a seat at the bar where the bar tender Andy met me. Andy was about my age but also strong for his age, brown hair and eyes and 6" 4' but the easiest person to get along with as long as you were on his good side. "You're late tonight" Andy said "and what did you do to your hand this time?" "Weeds are evil" I half laughed "I'll just have some pasta and water if you got some" "sure thing" Andy laughed before turning towards the backroom and calling in the order "one pasta and water!" charley a short pudgy man just did a one finger salute before getting to work and Andy turned back to me. "So anyways how's the garden coming?" "Not bad" I replied "got the land tilled up already" "with that hand?" Andy asked a little shocked "you're as crazy as usual I'm surprised you didn't damage your hand any worse than it is!" "I've developed a technique" I replied "not easy and takes longer but it works" charley hit the bell passing the plate over to Andy who set it in front of me with a fork, napkin and a glass of water. "Ahhh food " I said before dumping a few bills on the counter "keep the change" Andy just smiled walking away with the money and to tend to another customer as I dug into the food.

When I finished I pushed the plate back with the dirty napkin and fork on top. Andy came back over clearing the dishes then sat down "you know what?" said Andy leaning over the counter "what?" I asked curiously "we got ourselves a pirate crew visiting our little town."Andy said "They just came in this morning" "wow that's news" I said "not often we get many visitors around these parts, must be pretty good to get this far." "Well" said Andy "see the guy with the red hair on the other side of the bar that's their captain." I lifted my cup to take a drink as I leaned back to have a look and nearly dropped my cup when I saw the man from this morning. "That's him!" I asked surprised "I saw him this morning in the drug store!" "Really!" said Andy "cool what was he doing there?" "Picking up some supplies" I said "he was the one who wrapped my hand in the first place before I got it check by the stupid pervert Gerard" "whoa!" exclaimed Andy "you went to get your hand checked out!? Who are you and what did you do to Aria?" I laughed at that "it's me you idiot" I said "I took the guys advise and got it checked out seems I needed to get some stitches like he said" Andy looked at me weird like as if the world was going to end. "How many stitches?" Andy asked and out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the red head was watching my and probably listening in to as he drank his rum. "15 I think" I replied casually as if it was nothing "Idiot tried hitting on me to But I set him straight. The pervert will hit on anything thing with boobs" Andy laughed and out of the corner of my eye I could see the red head trying to hide a smirk. "Hand me a rum" I said placing the money on the counter and Andy placed the rum in front of me already opened and grabbed the money this time giving me my change before I could say keep the change. I downed the rum then grabbing Andy's hand like a way of saying goodbye I slipped a bill into his hands and whispered into his ear "give the red head one of what ever he's drinking tell him the lass says thanks" I smirked then left the bar looking back once to see the red head look at the bottle in surprise then look around to see me leaving and I started to slowly walked back down the street in the night air back home. After a moment of walking I heard the bar doors swing open and foot steps hurry over to me "oi lass" came the red heads voice so I pretended not to hear him and continued to walk slowly till a hand grabbed my should so I stopped and turned around "Oh hello" I said faking surprise "did you buy me that rum?" he asked and I just smiled "Yup" I said "that was me" "by the way I'm Shanks what's your name?"the red head said "Aria" I replied "Aria Canora" "well miss Aria Canora pleased to meet you" Shanks said holding out his hand so I took it with my good hand as if to shake it but he quickly lifted it up and kissed it before letting go again. "So I'm guessing you don't like the town doctor eh?" Shanks asked and I put on a sly smirk "so you were listening?" I asked and he put on a 'oh shit!' face "um...no..." shanks tried to cover then gave up and said "I mean...arggg...yea I guess" I laughed "tid ok, so you're the new pirate captain eh?" I asked and he gave me a surprised look "how did you know that?" Shanks Asked "I never told you that yet" "Andy told me" I laughed "and being a bar keep he keeps me filled on who's new in town, we don't get to many visitors this way" "ahhh" Shanks said "we'll be staying for a few day or longer if that's of no trouble to anyone?" "That's ok" I said "everyone will enjoy the visit, we don't mind pirates so long as they don't try to trash the town I took care of the last crew that tried to" "you did?" shanks asked a bit disbelieving "by your self?" "Only had to fight one guy" I said "once their captain was gone they left without another word" Shanks laughed "well lass do you mind if I walk you home?" and I laughed "ok" I said as we walked back towards my house. When we got to the house he stopped at the gate doing a slight bow and left as soon as I entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

1 _**CH. 2 **_

_**Garden work and goodbyes**_

The next morning I got up and got dressed in some old jeans and a t-shirt. My hand throbbed in pain but I just popped some pain pills and went into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. After I ate I went out into the barn to get the seed for planing this years crop. I opened the large doors only to see this large muscular man with short hair who looked like a bounty hunter I had seen around this area (Jack the ripper) that hunted the dirty way of never bringing in a man alive and was sleeping on some unopened bags of plant grower. "Alright" I hollered loudly "get up what do u think you're doing here?" the man jumped with a start and obviously looked like he had a hangover "wha? What?" Jack said "oh it's you again"he glared at me "what do you think you are doing in MY barn without MY permission?" I asked angrily and he just slowly rolled over to his feet and got up "ya shut up bitch" jack sneered "I'm not in the mood for your meddling" "meddling?" I asked "the last time you were here you accused a good friend of mine of being a pirate using a fake wanted poster as proof. Do you really think I was just gonna just let you kill innocent people?" "That wasn't fake" lied Jack now standing up and looking very annoyed "and I don't kill anyone who doesn't try to kill me first" -damn liar!- I thought angrily and just went to grinding my teeth. "Leave my property" I said "murderers are not welcome" he became really angry at this and withdrew his gun pointing it my face but I didn't flinch "get off my property" I said calmly "don't make me say it again" he sneered at me "what are you going to do about it?" Jack laughed "kill me?" "Won't be the first" I said causing him to flinch in surprise that a shrimp like me could kill someone. He swung at me hitting me hard on the head as I lifted my arm to protect myself but he was to strong and sent me flying towards the corner but I didn't hit it I hit something softer and felt 2 arms holding me up.

I looked up surprised to see Shanks standing there then another voice came from beside him say "the lady said to leave I suggest you do it" I looked to see a tall guy with long brown curly hair tied back and holding a gun pointing towards the bounty hunter with a straight yet almost scary face "hitting a lady isn't quite something men should be doing" he said "now this is your last chance to get out of here alive" Jack flinched at the sight of then surprising me a bit then ran out of there. I straightened up again looking from Shanks and this new guy surprised "um thanks" I said "how did you know I was in here?" "Saw you go in" Shanks said smiling "we were coming by for a visit and Yassop here said this morning he wanted to meet you" "oh... well I wasn't quite expecting company" I said truthfully then Yassop spoke up obviously noticing my hand "what were you doing out here trying to get started on some gardening I presume?" "Well ya" I said " I was thinking of it" and shanks frowned "with that there gash?" shanks asked "how do you expect to get anything done?" "I've developed a way" I said "but it takes a little longer than usual" "this isn't the first time you've done that?" Shanks asked "I thought that clerk was just fooling with you" "wow" I said "you guys sure seem to be worried over someone you just met" "why wouldn't I be?" Shanks asked "I wouldn't be a man if I wasn't" I laughed at that "ok I can accept that" I said "would you guys like to come inside?" "Sure thing" replied Yassop.

I lead the way to the house taking off my shoes at the door and they took a seat at the table while a hurried around grabbing a tea pot and just managing to fill it with water and put it on the stove to heat up "would you like some help with that?" asked Yassop politely "um...no thanks I'm ok" and they waited patiently as I made up some tea and set down some treats "how

do you like your tea?" I asked when everything was ready "oh that's alright" Yassop said smiling "we can handle this part"so I sat down and prepared my own cup of tea "so you guys are pirates eh?" I asked politely "Yup, the Red Hair Pirates" said Shanks "this is one of my crew mates Yassop he has a son where back where he comes from" "oh really?" I asked "what about you shanks?" "Nope" said shanks "no one. What about you? I only see you around here" "It's just me" I said taking a sip of my tea "I was left here as a little kid I was told this was just after my Dad and my mother died" "oh" said Shanks a bit surprised "abandoned" Asked Yassop very much surprised "I would never actually abandon my son! I still send him things whenever I can and try to stay in touch" I smiled at that "that's good to hear" I said then we continued to talk about random things till shanks asked "so when are you going to start planting? Would you like some help?" "Actually it's early for planting but I was hoping to plant some of them today" I replied and before I could say anything else "we'd be glad to help" shanks said smiling brightly"oh no I couldn't ask that of you guys" I protested "no it's no problem" Yassop replied "keeps the captain out of trouble" and shanks threw a pouty look at him making me laugh out loud. "Oh alright then" I replied "but do you guys even know anything about gardening?" "Nope" said shanks bluntly"not a thing" I slapped my forehead then got up "alright then...it's not all that hard" I said "come on I'll show you what to do" they then followed me out to the barn when I grabbed a bag of seed and poured it into a large bag that I tied to my waist. I then grabbed a small hand shovel from the shelf "ok" I said handing Shanks the shovel "you can have the easy part" "easy part?" asked shanks "yup" I said all you need to do is dig a small hole about two inches deep two feet apart from each other along the lines, I'll take care of the seeds and Yassop can take care of watering them" I then walked over to a pile of buckets next to a tap and started to fill up each bucket "one bucket of water per line" I said filling up the 3rd bucket. "Ok lets get started "shanks started by digging the holes and I put 3 seeds in each hole covering them back up again then Yassop took care of watering each spot.

By late afternoon we finished and Shanks grabbed one of the buckets of water that weren't used and dumped it over his head then shook his head like a dog. I laughed at him and Yassop seeing that followed suit and did the same with the last bucket. "You do this every day?" asked Yassop then we heard a voice nearby yell "found them guys!" I looked over confused to see a man with long black hair and a gun at his hilt standing around the side of the house looking over to us. "Oi captain" the man called "we've been looking all over for ya, thought you had managed to get yourself into some trouble again" shanks laughed "nope" replied Shanks "Not this time Ben, we've been visiting miss Aria here" ben looked at me and smiled "please to meet you ma-am" ben said then I cut him off "it's Aria" I said "not ma-am...makes me feel old or something" ben laughed at me "well thank you for looking after our captain but we need to get back to the boat now" "you guys leaving?" I asked and Ben nodded "our log post is set so we'll be leaving in the morning" Shanks started to pout and I got suddenly depressed -already!- I thought "when will you be back to our little island?" I asked sadly "sometime in the fall I think" replied Ben immediately bringing up shanks's spirits "till the fall" said Shanks hoping up and taking a funny bow making me giggle some as he stumbled and fell to his butt in the mud. Yassop walked over and pulled him to his feet again and they turned to leave "it was good to meet you miss Aria" said Yassop before they left dragging shanks behind them who was waving wildly back at me and I waved back. As soon as they were out of sight I put everything back in the barn and locked it up for the night then returned to the house where I took a quick shower then getting changed I grabbed my wallet and walked to the bar again stepping inside to see

Andy standing at the bar and grabbed my usual seat and sat down. "What's with the solemn look?" asked Andy and I looked up at him "one rum" I said placing the money on the bar and Andy raised an eyebrow before grabbing the money and placing the rum in front of me "Rum first?" Andy asked confused "only rum for now" I said while I just waved my hand off in the air and he passed it off still giving me a confused look my hand was starting to tingle again so I used the cold bottle to numb the pain just placing my hand on the bottle for a few seconds till I grabbed it with my good hand and downed the bottle. "So get anything done with the garden?" Asked Andy "I don't' think you can get much done for now with your hand like that" "actually I got the whole thing planted" I replied gaining a look of surprised "the captain and one of his crew mates gave me a hand" "well I'll be" replied Andy "that's the first time I've heard of a pirate doing that...that was mighty kind of them" I laughed. For the rest of the night I sat and talked with Andy till 11:30 pm when I got up and headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

1 **CH.3**

**The Dark Haired Swordsman**

The summer went by and the crops grew better than the year before. The pumpkin and squash were already forming shape and the beans and other plants like tomatoes and potatoes were already starting to form also when one day a ship came to dock but it wasn't Shanks's ship it was one of another crew. And for the first half of the day they rampaged throughout the town Until Andy came running to My house. I was outside in the garden tending to the plants when Andy came running around the back "Aria!" Andy yelled startling me slightly so I turned to see what was going on. Andy stood there a bit bloodied up and beaten and looked like he just run a marathon "Geez Andy what happened this time?" I asked dropping what I was doing and running over to tend to his wounds "a bar fight?" "No" replied Andy and I examined some of the cuts "Pirate crew came this morning their trashing the town, I tried to stop them but they tore up the bar and stole all the alcohol" I started to heat up in anger "how dare they try and trash my town!" I half muttered to myself angrily I then turned and entered the house when I large blue sword was hanging on the wall still in it's hilt. I grabbed it from the wall strapping it on then headed straight out past Andy toward the town. There were people screaming everywhere and pirates grabbing random girl and sexually harassing them. I quickly struck one pirate dead with out saying a word catching the attention of the crew. I spun the sword in my hand once before killing the closest pirate to me. "Who wants to play?" I asked really pissed and determined to get rid of these guys one pirate stepped up to me "now come on little miss you shouldn't be playing with sharp objects" he taunted "you might get hurt" he laughed at me so I struck him down on the spot causing the crew to go silent. One man stepped forward he was huge and carried a sword as long as his body and probably twice as heavy. "I've heard of you" he said looking me over "the girl with a blue blade...the captain will love you" I snarled at him "like hell" I said "now get out of my town before you regret it" everyone laughed but I stayed calm and the rest of the villagers ran quickly ducking inside the first building they came to watching from the windows, everyone but this one strange man who didn't seem to be part of their crew he just sat leaning against a building corner watching.

He wore a large purple hat and black jacket and jeans with a large sword bigger than this guys strapped to his back.. He had a goatee and dark hair almost like one wanted poster I saw in the bar the one of a man by the name of Mihawk the new greatest swordsman in the world. I ignored him "where's your captain?" I asked and a large man stepped through the crowd he had blonde hair and blue eyes and quite handsome but I didn't care "I'm the captain" He said "My name is Scorpion" "I'm only gonna say this once" I said "leave this town now or face the same fate as the last idiot who tried to trash my town" he withdrew his sword playing with it slightly and he walked closer to me "not a chance little miss" he said "we're going to be staying for a while" I frowned and he swung at me but I easily blocked it without any effort gaining a look of surprised from him "so you are the little girl pirates have been talking about?" he said and I looked at him weird "what are you talking about?" I asked and he laughed "rumor has it you killed a whole crew of pirates on your own to protect this little village" "so what" I said annoyed "it's my right to" he swung again and I blocked him again this time it wasn't quite so easy. He continued to swing at me and I blocked each attack till he pulled a cheap shot and kicked me hard sending my flying across the road and into a barrel of water. I laid there for a second trying

to recover but he ran over and took a swipe at me and I just barely rolled away receiving a cut to my fighting arm. I ignored it and got up standing in a defensive position as he dove at me again and I blocked it again this time he pushed with all my might and it took both my hands to hold him back but he still managed to push me back some. He quickly pulled away surprising me a bit and making me loose some of my balance and took a swipe at me but I managed to jump up and land on the side of his blade. I noticed the dark haired man still watching me but with interest now so I continued to ignore him. I flipped over the guy swing back and slicing the back of his leg making him buckle a bit but scorpion regained his composure. He suddenly swung back hard but I jumped back and he missed but the wind of the swing hit me full force in the stomach slicing deep into me and sending me flying once again across the street this time hitting the corner of a building and I laid there my head split open and my stomach bleeding badly and dizzy. Everything was a little blurry and I managed to make out the form of Scorpion standing over me just about to make a strike. I could hear the man laugh at me so I dodged the on coming sword rolling into another hard object. I stumbled to get to my feet only to meet a foot throwing me back hard into another wall -what's with the damn walls?- I thought annoyed so as he swung at me for a fatal strike I swung hard slicing his through and killing him before he could hit me. Scorpion fell forward onto his knees and with his last breath he stuck the blade deep into my side as I was just recovering my vision.

I crumpled to my knees grunting in pain closing my eyes for a moment, I could hear people around me murmuring in surprise so I opened my eyes again. The rest of the crew were collecting their dead captain and murmured in shock as I stood back up and pulled the sword from my side throwing it to my side and standing there weakly. The men then just grabbed their captain and left towards their ship again and as soon as they were out of sight again I let myself fall to my knees and clutched my side. "Unnnhhh" I grunted in pain as I heard footsteps run towards me I looked up to see Gerard running over with a worried look on his face "hey love" Gerard said "come with me" "like hell" I growled at him worried about what kind of things he'd do to me as I slept "remember what happened to the last girl who went with you? She left pregnant never knowing how it happened" I then stood up pushing his meager attempts aside "where's Sandra?" I asked the closest person to me who just happened to be Andy "what the witch doctor?" exclaimed Gerard "You'd trust her over me!" "Hell ya" I said as Andy grabbed my arm swinging it over his should then I felt my other arm lifted and looked to see the dark haired man with the sword helping me "thanks" said Andy who wasn't able to hold me with that shoulder of his being wounded and had to leave me to the stranger "which way?" the stranger asked almost like a polite command "umm" replied Andy trying to think "last house at the edge of town come on I'll show you the way" we then left with Andy leading the way "by the way I'm Andy and this is Aria" Andy said and the man just nodded "my name is Mihawk" Mihawk said causing Andy to almost trip in surprise and Mihawk just smirked slightly I could feel my legs getting weaker and my eyes didn't want to stay open. I stumbled once and Mihawk lifted me easily to my feet then a moment later everything went black and I fell unconscious.

I woke up later in a soft bed and my side felt a lot better"Sandra" I muttered with my eyes still shut "what ever it is you did it worked like magic" "I wouldn't have to if you didn't get yourself into so much trouble" came a woman's voice so I opened my eyes to see her sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. Sandra was a naturally pretty woman and a very accomplished doctor better than Gerard and with a better reputation than Gerard. She had long blond hair that

she kept tied back and blue eyes. She was skinny with long, thin, strong fingers. "Ya do me a favor?" I asked Sandra "what?" she asked probably already guessing my question but willing to listen anyways "Kill Gerard" I said "he called you a witch doctor again...damn jerk got a girl pregnant last month I didn't know her but I also heard that last week she also committed suicide because of it" Sandra frowned having already heard about this from one of her patients. "Well" said Sandra "ya no I can't do that and I don't know why but you have 2 men who waited outside for you to wake up, one hottie we all know, and another I've never seen around here before" "Sandra?" I asked "are you ever going to tell him you like him?" "Maybe later" Sandra replied laughing "we'll see" I laughed at her and pulled myself up into a sitting position. "You've been out for 3 days girl" Sandra said then I suddenly got worried about the garden "don't' worry about your plants, Andy went and took care of them for you" I let out a sigh of relief "ah what would any of us do without that boy?" I asked half laughing "always one step ahead of us" I started to swing my legs over the side then Sandra stopped me "Na ah" she said "not till tomorrow" "Sandra!!" I whined and she let out a sigh "fine then" she said with a stern look "but not without a cane then" she turned and handed one to me and I put a defiant look on my face I hated those things but the second I got to my feet I realized the reason why she said not without it. I nearly fell to the floor because my side started to hurt but I grabbed the cane and used that to balance myself. "Ok" I said "I see why I need the cane now" Sandra laughed at me and held the door as I stepped out to see Andy sitting with his head in his hands on the porch and Mihawk leaning against the wall I looked at him surprised. Andy's head spun around and he jumped up giving me a big hug "do you always have to be so reckless?" Andy asked before letting go again and I nodded half laughing "yes aniki" I teased knowing he hated it when I called him that "now stop worrying I'm fine u fool" "so you're the girl shanks told me about?" Mihawk said and my head spun towards him at the sound of that name "you know shanks?" I asked "have you seen him? How is he?" Mihawk half laughed at my sudden questions "that fool is as fine as he'll ever be." Mihawk said "he did mention to me a girl he met around these parts by the Name of Aria, a farm girl I think he described you as" I half laughed at that remembering the day we planted the seeds for my garden "so" said Sandra with a sly smirk on her face and leaning lazily against the door "even pirates talk of ya now do they?" "What people talk about me in town to?" I asked already knowing the answer "well with your record for accidents" said Sandra teasingly "and for not asking out that red head pirate who you were hanging around with last spring" I shot her a dirty look and Mihawk looked at me very much interested now as I tried to hide the flush on my face "who I hang around with is none of your concern" I said looking haughtily up at the clear late evening sky and Sandra just laughed "same as always" she said "anyways no garden work for at least 5 days!" "But Sandra!" I complained "You know I'll just end up going at it anyways" "arggg" Sandra groaned knowing I was telling the truth "fine then if you're going to work on it get someone to do all the heavy work, I'll let you take care of something like picking peas or something like that, But No More!" I smiled happy that she saw my way but I was still annoyed that I couldn't do to much "I'll help you out" Andy Offered "I have a week off of work because of renovations to the bar anyways" "thanks Andy" I said "anyways Mr Mihawk you never did tell me where Shanks is" "he's sailing the grande line" Mihawk said "he mentioned coming to visit here again sometime this fall now if you'll excuse me I have some business to tend to then I'm leaving" "ok then" I said "it was good meeting you and thanks again for the help" Mihawk then nodded and turned then walked away.

"Well I must be going again" I said "how much do I owe you this time?" "This one's on me" Sandra said "my house is still in one piece because of you so I think that's good enough" I

smiled "would you like me to walk you home?" asked Andy and I shook my head "no thanks Andy" I said "I'll be fine, I'm not going to be working on the garden till tomorrow if you'd like to know" then I started slowly on my way back to my house. As I walked I had this feeling as if someone had been following me but ignored it and entered the house locking the gate and front door till tomorrow. I walked into the kitchen and made a very large sandwich because of how hungry I was. I ate the sandwich slowly then got up and went straight to bed not bothering to get changed or anything.

The next morning I got up with my stomach bothering me some but I decided to ignore it and got changed then went down into the kitchen where I made breakfast still carrying around that cane for balance. I then went straight into the back yard to the garden to investigate on how the plants were doing. The plants looked just as good as before and most of them were ready to be harvested. -that's Andy for ya- I thought -all that talent going to waste in a bar- I went straight to the barn and started to collect some harvesting tools when Andy showed up at the door "Hey Aria" Andy said "I was expecting to see you still in the house but you didn't answer the door so I came right back here" "oh hey sorry" I said "I was checking on my plants" Andy laughed then went over and grabbed the tools from me and handed me a single bucket "you can start with the peas today" Andy said and I sighed "Sandra gave me strict instructions to keep you from doing any heavy work" I laughed at the bugger -there's no beating that girl- I thought -and she has to assign the most stubborn man in town to make sure I don't do any hard work, sheesh" I took the bucket and headed straight into the pea patch while I noticed Andy starting to cut and crop the hay for me with the large sci. When noon came we stopped for lunch, my stomach was hurting but I didn't say a word for fear that Andy might try and stop me so as soon as the dishes were done again we went straight back to work. By the end of the day Andy had managed to cut and crop half the hay field and I through slow work had managed to finish the entire pea patch and pack it up in large containers. There was enough peas for sale and myself and then some and with the hay cut there was also more than enough hay for sale and myself with plenty to spare plus more to come. For some reason the other farms didn't have quite such good fortune with their crops but I paid no mind. "Ok" Andy called over wiping the sweat off "tomorrow all that's left is the rest of this hay and the rest of your vegetables. Do you have enough containers?" "Yup" I replied "I always have extra just in case" "you're always prepared"Andy remarked "anyways you should take tomorrow off and we'll continue this the next day ok?" "But Andy!" I complained "what am I supposed to do all day?" "Rest!" Andy replied closing the barn and it's tools up for me "lots and lots of rest" I grumbled to myself not liking having nothing to do for a whole day Andy laughed at me as he left waving back to me as I returned to the house and the first thing I grabbed was the bottle of pain killers popping two into my mouth and downing it with a whole bottle of water then taking a seat at the table with the left overs of today's spaghetti I had made for lunch. I finished off the spaghetti and went upstairs to my room where I just laid on my bed, earlier today I had noticed some dark clouds on the way and It looked like there was going to be a storm tonight. So I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

1 **CH. 4 **

**Shanks is back!**

A loud crash of thunder woke me up lighting up the whole room for a second. I hated lightning and what was worse was it was close by too, so I grabbed the nearest candle and lit it. There was a crash down stairs and I froze -who's there?- I wondered now scared I pulled my sword from off the wall next to my bed and held onto it tightly sitting on my bed. I stared at my door for a moment and there wasn't another sound since so I set my sword down onto my lap and let out a sigh of relief -something must have fallen- I concluded -ya that's all something fell- I set the sword next to my pillow and laid back down again in attempt to go back to sleep when the door crashed open just as another flash of lighting lit up the room. A crash of thunder light up the figure of one of the men I remembered seeing with that pirate crew. I panicked and went for my sword but he jumped on me kneeling directly on my wound and I cringed in pain "you killed my captain" he said "now you're going to pay with your life!!" he kneeled harder down and I let out a cry of pain trying to push him off of me but he grabbed my arms and held them with one hand the other hand he pulled out a dagger. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes not from just fear but also of the pain in my stomach. He lunged forward to stab me but froze for a moment pulling on a pained expression that became clear with the next flash of lightning and behind him I could see a large familiar purple hat and recognized it as the swordsman Mihawk "M...Mi...Mihawk?" I Asked in a pained voice as he pulled the man off of me and then out of nowhere I saw red Hair show up and grab me pulling me into a half sitting hug "Sh Shanks?" "Hey lass" Shanks said and I grabbed him hugging him tightly not wanting to let go as I buried my face in his chest and just cried "Shhhh...it's alright I 'm here now" but I just held on to him tightly not making a sound and just cried -how? When?- I wondered -when did he arrive? Thank god he's here!- after a moment shanks pulled me back to have a good look at my face "when I heard from My friend Mihawk here about that injury you acquired" Shanks began holding my face up to look at him "I had him stay and follow you around till I was able to get here just incase any of the men came after you for revenge for their captain" I looked at him confused -you had him follow me around?- I thought "I never saw him following me" I said confused "I only at saw him at Sandra's place and before that" Mihawk put on a proud smirk and Shanks just laughed a bit "of course not Aria" Shanks said "I Asked him not to be seen of course" "your friend on the other hand" said Mihawk "saw me at least 3 times" and Shanks looked back at him a little surprised "you're getting sloppy Mihawk" Shanks teased and Mihawk just rolled his eyes "I did it on purpose" Mihawk said "he confronted me this morning and requested to know where I was so that he wouldn't make Aria here think he was crazy" I half heartedly laughed still a little annoyed that Andy didn't tell me "well I'll leave you two to catch up some" Mihawk said with a sly smirk and Shanks shot him a why I autta look. Mihawk then grabbed the dead pirate and left the room. There was another flash of lightening and I instinctively freaked out grabbing the closest thing to me which happened to be Shanks's shirt and clutched to it tightly. Shanks laughed at me a little surprised "well lass, you do have a weakness after all! "Shanks teased and I half heartedly punched his chest trying to suppress my laughter. there was another flash and I clutched tighter to him. "Now come on it's only lightening" Shanks laughed and slid back on the bed his back against the wall and I leaned against his chest still holding tightly to him "now what would you do if I wasn't here for you to clutch onto during this storm?" Shanks teased in a foolish voice but I didn't reply I just laughed and punched him again so he just sat there rubbing his hand through my hair. The feel of his hand felt nice and was making me sleepy. A few moments later I finally gave in to fatigue and the hypnotic beat of his heart and fell asleep sleeping peacefully through the rest of the storm.

I woke up the next morning my side still sore and Shanks was still sitting in the same place. I had somehow fallen from his shoulder onto his lap. I opened my eyes a little embarrassed that I had fallen asleep on him. I jumped up blushing slightly Shanks started to chuckle and I noticed he was already awake. "Well you sure slept in" Shanks chuckled "sleep well?" I tried to hide the slight blush "Ya, actually I did" I replied smiling "but I hate storms!" Shanks Laughed again "It's only a storm nothing to worry about" Shanks said "anyways now that you're awake lets get some breakfast." I stood up but the attack from last night still left in quite a bit of pain so I had to grab my cane to steady myself again and shanks grabbed my shoulders "y'alright lass?" shanks asked and I nodded my head clutching my stomach with my free hand "yup" I said still cringing "just a little sore is all" Shanks kept is hands on my shoulder to help me stand steady as we went downstairs and I sat down at the table.

"Today I'm going to make you a pirate breakfast!" Shanks said with enthusiasm throwing his arms to his side. I laughed and he turned towards the cupboards and pulling our random things before going into the fridge and pulling out more random things. Shanks continued to work around the kitchen randomly dropping an egg on his foot and burning his finger on the frying pan twice from being silly and dancing and singing a random pirate song as he cooked. I laughed at him. When Shanks was finally finished he produced 2 plates of eggs and bacon. I laughed. He worked so hard over something so small as eggs and bacon. My stomach had settled just by sitting down some as Shanks sat down smiling stupidly "dig in!" Shanks said. He waited for me take a bite. It was actually really good so I continued to eat and Shanks chuckled slightly before starting to eat. When we finished eating Shanks took the plates away setting them in a sink of soapy water. I stood up and walked over standing next to him grabbing the drying towel I started to dry the first dish when Shanks sneakily splashed me with some water then acted like he did nothing. I looked at him with a shocked grin "you splashed me!" I said and he turned to me with a fake innocent face on "no I didn't"shanks said then looking at my shirt he smirked "how did your shirt get wet? it's only been one dish and you're already wet!" "You sneaky little bugger" I said playfully then I splashed him with a handful of water soaking his shirt he jumped back but I still got him direct hit. I laughed as he turned grabbing a cup that was submerged in water and splashing it's contents all over me onto my shirt. I panicked quickly grabbing the drying towel to cover myself as my face went beat red, Shanks laughed "oops" Shanks said foolishly "forgot that your shirt goes see through when wet" he had a sly devious smirk on his face I gave a him a hard punch to his shoulder "I'll be right back" I said " I need to get a new shirt now" So I left Shanks in the room and carefully returned to my room where I pulled out another shirt. I started to take my wet shirt off but cringed when I pulled a bad spot "let me help you with that" came Shanks's voice and I spun around quickly

dropping my shirt and my face went a darker shade of red as shanks leaned against the wall just watching me "umm..." I said half speechless and more embarrassed than anything "no...no thank you." I then rushed over and pushed him out the door closing it behind me.

I leaned against it for a second letting out a sigh then I went back over and changed into the other shirt which was a darker shade of purple and not so easy to see through when wet. I

opened the door and headed back down stairs where I found Shanks wiping up the remains of the water on the floor and the dishes done and put away. Shanks looked back and smirked at me foolishly before sticking his tongue out at me. "Nyaa!" Shanks teased "you took to long!" "You fool!" I said grabbing a nearby towel and throwing it at him but missing and he caught it as it fell to the floor. Shanks dropped the towels in the sink laughing at me. "I see your garden has grown quite a bit" Shanks said "you've already got it half harvested" I laughed "yea, Andy gave me hand with that much" I said "but he only let me do the peas" I put on a pouty face. "Well with that injury" Shanks said "I'm not surprised, if it were me you'd be resting for at least a few days" "A few days!" I whined "that long!" Shanks laughed. "How about I make a proposal" Shanks said turning around to face me and I cocked my head sideways curious as to what he was thinking "If I could get someone to take care of your garden for a week or two would you be willing to come with me somewhere's where you could rest up? And would you actually rest?" I thought it over for a moment "well ya sure" I said not willing to say no to him "but who would you get to do that?" Shanks smirked "leave that to me" Shanks said winking at me I sat down and looked at him. He was a complete mystery in many ways -wonder where this Island he's talking about is?- I thought before taking the chance to ask "where is this Island?" I asked curiously "you'll see" Shanks said "Nya, nya I know something you don't know!" Shanks foolishly stuck his tongue out at me again and I veined slightly half laughing at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

1 **CH.5**

**The voyage**

Shanks let 4 days pass before he decided I was sea worthy. I was wearing a simple blue tank top, black pants and belt, black boots, fish net gloves and my collar. My stomach was pretty well healed because of Sandra's frequent check ups that I swore Shanks had something to do with but he wouldn't admit it. I had just finished packing when he entered the room. "You ready to go?" Shanks asked being impatient as a child being as this was the 3rd time he asked in 15 minutes. The first was a joke because I had just pulled out my suitcase at the time. "Sandra said they'll be waiting for us down at the dock" "yes, yes, yes!" I said half laughing "I'm ready! now you can stop asking" "you ready yet?" Shanks teased and I whacked him up the side of the head "admit it!" said Shanks taking a pose where he stood and I looked at him with a curious glance "admit what?" I asked and Shanks just smirked evilly

"admit it!" Shanks said again with that stupid smirk of his "you think I'm sexy!" my jaw dropped and I grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it at him which just happened to be my pillow and hit him square on the nose. "You air head!" I said as he stood there laughing at me "since when do you decide what I think of people?" Shanks got another devious look "So..." Shanks Asked "what do you think of me then?" my jaw dropped yet again I wasn't prepared for that question and I couldn't think of answer to give and I wasn't exactly going to feed into his ego and let him know that I really thought he was really hot. "That's for me to know" I finally came up with mentally slapping myself for the stupid reply "I might tell you later...or not." Shanks now became like a curious kid and hung at my shoulders giving me those damn puppy eyes that I couldn't win against no matter what I said "Ah no!" I exclaimed jumping back "Not the puppy eyes!... no way I'm not talking!" but he continued being even more silly by hugging me from behind setting his head on my shoulder and whimpering I couldn't help but blush and laugh "since when does a captain resort to the puppy eyes to get information?" I retorted back in effort not to give in to those damn eyes but Shanks kept his hold "since this captain found that the only way to get info from a certain someone was to be as cute as possible" Shanks said with a silly matter of factly tone "and it seems to have worked every time" I sighed knowing the only

way I was going to get out of this was to get out of his grip so before he could say anything else I slipped from his grip and grabbed my bag "come on captain" I said teasingly standing next to the doorway "lets go" Shanks laughed at my quick attempt to get off the topic "I'm not done yet!"

Shanks said, so before he could trap me again I dove down the stairs laughing all the way down as he chased me until I ran to open the door only to find Sandra who was in mid knock Smirking at me.

"sounds like you've been having fun" Sandra teased as Shanks came into view with an evil smirk on his face. Shanks walked over grabbing the bag from me and setting his chin on my shoulder with a stupid grin on his face. I looked back at him and rolled my eyes at him. "Funny Sandra" I said in mid laugh because Shanks had taken to poking my side every odd second making me jump slightly until I smacked his hand. "So you ready to go?" Sandra asked and I nodded "I hope you don't' mind I took the liberty to pack a few of my things for you and had your friend Mr. Beckham take it to the ship" I looked at her curiously -now just what does she think I'm going to need that I don't have?- I wondered as she smiled deviously "o you didn't!?"

I said realizing that she might have put THAT out fit on the ship, the sexy purple dress she's been dying to get me to wear on a date but I never went out with anyone so I never actually wore it. Sandra smiled deviously and my eyes widened. Shanks looked up to my face trying to figure out what was going on noticing that my face had gone a bright red, but still unable to comprehend what we were talking about. "What?" asked Shanks and Sandra just smirked devilishly "no really what? What are you talking about?" my face went a darker shade of red and before I could say anything Sandra jumped in "you'll have to wait and see" Sandra said winking at Shanks "just wait and see" Shanks tried the puppy eyes on Sandra but she wasn't so easily fooled by the eyes and she just looked away from him "come on I'll walk you guys down" said Sandra half laughing "before Mr. Beckham goes crazy looking for Shanks again" I pulled out from under Shanks's chin and Shanks grabbed the bag I turned and locked the door and we headed straight towards the docks on the other side of town. Shanks's crew was there waiting for him along with Andy who was helping to carry a few things for the crew before I left. I raced Shanks down towards the dock but he beat me running backwards and holding my bag at the same time till he almost fell backwards into the ocean and had to be caught by Yassop who was watching the captain's humorous behavior.

"Captain" Yassop said flatly "you're such an idiot" Shanks just grinned at him while he regained his composure. Andy jumped down finished with helping out. "All's good to go Shanks" Andy said, though he seemed a little sad but covered it well "so how long do you expect

to be gone?" "Well" said Yassop laughed "that depends on the weather and if the captain doesn't do anything stupid" "oh" Andy replied "well don't worry Aria I'll look after the garden for

ya...oh and here's today's profits on selling the crops" Andy handed me a large bag full of money so I tied it tightly to my belt "thanks Andy" I said "don't worry I'll be back" with that Andy finished his goodbyes and Sandra walked over to finish hers "I hope you find a use for IT"

Sandra winked at me making me blush and confusing Shanks again. "I'll see you when you get back" Sandra gave me one last hug before leaving back towards town and running to catch up with Andy. Shanks then threw my bag up to one of the men on the ship and we climbed aboard. "Oi Ben!" called Shanks and Ben hurried over "Yo" Ben said "what-cha needs captain?" "Take

Miss Aria to her quarters" Shanks said winking at me "I'll be down in a moment" Ben did a one finger salute and I followed him below deck into a long corridor. There were rooms on each side of the hall. 3 on the left and 4 on the right. I noticed that Shanks's quarters was a particularly large room, the first door to the right and Ben stopped at the door next to it "here we are" Ben said smiling as he opened the door for me and I looked in to see my bag was already set on the

Ben unopened. "Thanks Ben" I said before he did a slight bow then left and I started to unpack my things into the dresser next to my bed. I had just put the last thing in when two hands covered my eyes I smiled then crossed my arms "hi captain" I said laughing his hands shifted a bit then Shanks mimicked a high and squeaky voice "this isn't Shanks" he said and I laughed "ok" I said "then who is it?" "This is Davy Jones!" Shanks replied "Davy" I said laughing "why aren't you in your locker then?" "It's cold down there" Shanks replied still covering my eyes and I could imagine him nodding his head foolishly to that "and I got lonely" I laughed pulling his hands off my eyes and turning towards him. "Must you be so foolish?" I asked to the grinning captain who's grin only got bigger and I just shook my head

"Wanna come watch the launch off?" Shanks asked smirking again "We're just about to leave" "sure" I said letting the excitement accidentally slip out "I'd love to!" Shanks then lead the way back on deck where the men were running in every which direction unfolding the sails lifting the anchor and those that had nothing to do were at the rails waving to everyone down at the docks. I walked over to the rail next to Shanks. Sandra and Andy weren't there but half the town was and they were waving at us like crazy so I decided to wave back. Everyone waved

even harder now and I smiled waving harder then Shanks threw his arm over my shoulder making a few of my old school friends whistle and hoot and I flushed. Then before I knew what

was going on as the ship started to slowly pull away from the dock Shanks grabbed me pulling me tightly to him and he kissed me. My face went a darker shade of red than he had ever seen until I finally let myself go into the kiss and when he pulled away my face still a bright red he stepped back and the sound of everyone back in town cheering loudly brought me back to reality. Shanks stepped back and the whole ship started to cheer along with them hooting and

hollering. "I told you, you thought I was sexy" Shanks broke the silence with his foolishness and I ended up just laughing and whacking him playfully up side of the head. Shanks placed his arm around my shoulders as we waved to the crowd. -that bugger kissed me!- I thought letting my mind stray back to the kiss -he actually did it! and in front of everyone!- "I'm going to my room to finish unpacking" I lied.

Actually I just wanted to get out of there and was still very much embarrassed. Shanks nodded and I headed below deck into my room where I closed the door behind me and leaned against it letting out a long sigh. I stood back up after a minute and laid down on the bed. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door so I sat up looking over curiously "come in" I called and the door opened revealing Shanks there making me subconsciously blush again "oh Shanks?" "Hope I didn't embarrass you to much back there" Shanks said though he obviously

showed no sign of anything but enjoying it. He stepped into the room "now when are you going to tell me what you think of me?" I had completely forgot about that and was now blushing so I leaned back laying down on my bed and tried not to look him in the face but he walked over and was now leaning over me with a funny smile on his face "another time" I said looking away from him but he obviously noted the blush on my face "why are you blushing?" Shanks Asked with a hint of deviance in his voice "you're face is all red!" I pushed his face back and pulled the pillow over my face "shut up!" I said through the pillow and I heard him laugh "alright then" Shanks said "another time...but I will come back" shanks then patted my shoulder before leaving the room again. I lowered the pillow -persistent eh- I thought -this is going to be a long voyage- I then got up and looked at the box Sandra had packed titled date emergency -are you trying to let him find this?- I thought shaking my head before I tucked it under the bed after wrapping it in a blanket. -not this time Sandra maybe another time but not now-

A little while later I came up on deck for supper then pulled a seat next to the rail and pulled out my note book and a pencil and started to draw the things around me like Yassop up in the crows nest and some of the crew dancing in circles to another man playing the fiddle and

Shanks drinking some rum until he disappeared from my sight. I looked around for him till I felt a hand rest on my shoulder "nice very nice" came Shanks's voice making me jump almost

falling and would have if it wasn't for Shank's hand on my shoulder. "I never knew you were an artist" "it's an old habit" I replied "one of neighbors mentioned that my father told them once that my mother was an artist and could sing to" "you really don't know much about your parents do you" Shanks stated "anyways the Island that I mentioned to you, a good friend of mine lives or used to live there, and it's really a peaceful place it's in the south blue a good distance away from here but I know a short cut there" "a short cut?" I asked a bit confused "but there's only one way in and out of the grand line either that or get stuck in the calm line." "I learned of this

short cut from my old captain" Shanks smirked half laughing "that old kid never could keep out of trouble" I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

1 **CH. 6 **

**The storm and Whitebeard**

The days past and the weather never managed to stay constant one minute it rained then it snowed then it hailed and so on. Today was one of the rainy days when I woke up. I got up hearing the sound of the rain beat heavily on the side of the boat. I looked out the window. It was raining really heavily it was still very much early in the morning, I then saw a flash of light and the sound of thunder coursed through the air and muffled a loud scream ducking down and covering my ears. After a moment I got up and stepped out into the corridors to see if anyways was up yet. Yassop was heading from his room out onto the deck. "Oi hey miss" Yassop said "so

you're up are ya" I gave him a confused look "what time is it?" I asked and yassop stopped in his place "it's near noon this storm just started up a few minutes ago" yassop replied "you should probably get a rain coat on if you don't' want to get wet" "ok" I replied "I'll see you later then" yassop did his one finger salute thing then ran out onto deck. When the door was open I could hear Shanks yelling desperate orders so I decided to forget the jacket completely forgetting the thunder and ran onto the deck. The thunder coursed through the air and I froze again covering my ears. One of the men, Ben stopped in the middle of running "if you don't like thunder you should probably go back inside" Ben said politely "no it's ok" I said "what's going on?" "Large waves and the possibility of a cyclone if this wind keeps up so I'd really suggest you head back inside. It was then I noticed a small box come flying up from the deck and before I could holler to Shanks to watch out it hit him on the head knocking him over board, I panicked "Shanks!!" I yelled running over to the edge "Shanks!! Shanks!" I spotted him floating unconscious in the water I heard Ben yell man over board as he ran over to try and stop me but I climbed onto the edge and dove in after Shanks before he could grab me.

I swam as fast as I could. I was a naturally good swimmer but had no experience swimming in heavy waves but managed to fair out pretty well. After a moment of searching I

found Shanks and swam over to him grabbing his arm and hauling it over my shoulder. It took both my arms to hold him in the storm waves and his weight made it harder to swim back to the boat. A large wave crashed over my face blinding me for a moment then came the sound of

thunder, my body wanted to freeze on the spot but I managed to ignore it and swam the rest of the way back to the boat where a line was thrown and I tied it around the both of us then the crew pulled us on board and we fell in a heap on the deck. My arms ached and I was exhausted. One of the men cut the line off of us and checked Shanks over. Shanks immediately started to cough and spit up water. "What hit me?" came Shanks's voice from the floor of the deck and I laughed slightly "a box came flying up and hit you in the head knocking you over board" came Ben's voice "miss Aria was the one who spotted you go over board" I sat up gasping slightly when another crash of thunder and my hands went instinctively to my ears again and I closed my eyes for a second till the sound was over with. "Aria?" came Shanks's voice confused. I looked over and he was now getting up again there was a bruise starting to form on his forehead but other wise he seemed fine. He sat there looking at me "I thought you were afraid of storms?" Shanks Asked me "well" I said half gasping still lost for breath "there isn't much that can drive me into the middle of a storm but what was I supposed to do? let you drown?" Shanks put on a huge grin and I felt a hand pull me up onto my feet again. I looked to see it was just Yassop with a stupid grin on his face. "Come on you two" Yassop said "lets get lucky to have a look at you, Ben can take care of the rest." Yassop grabbed my shoulders in one arm and Shanks's in the

other and dragged us down below deck into the room at the far end of the hall when Lucky sat at a large desk. He may have been a large man but he was good at what he did and took no foolishness not even from the captain. "Oi Yassop what happened this time?" Lucky asked as Yassop made me sit on one of the beds and literally dragged Shanks to the one next to it as I flopped down on my back . "Shanks fell over board" Yassop said and Lucky gave a 'he did it again! look "and Aria went to fetch him" Lucky put on a grin and laughed slightly "letting women save ya now eh captain?" Lucky teased "or just trying to get her attention?" I looked

over to see Shanks slightly blush "why you little!" said Shanks quickly standing up with a scowl on his face "you shut yer trap!!" "Nah you old coot" I cut in flopping my arm over my eyes "I was settling a score, now we're even!" I peaked out to see Lucky's foolish face turn to a look of surprise and Shanks change to a big grin obviously noticing I saved him from a week of torture from the crew. "Ya see just settling a score!" Shanks said puffing up his chest. "What score?" asked Lucky "what you do save her when you met her?" "More like the day he returned to my Island" I said "some idiot decided to take revenge for me killing his captain while I was healing up from a previous injury" I then showed Lucky the large Scar on my stomach "looks like who ever stitched this is a pretty good doctor" said Lucky absent mindedly examining the scar. I then covered it over again. "Anyways, all's you need is to get changed and take a nap but the captain here ain't leaving till I say so" "but why??" whined the captain and Yassop just stood in the doorway laughing "oh shut up captain" Yassop said "you whine every time we bring you in here now get over it and do what Lucky says" Shanks pursed his lips into a pout "ok Aria" Lucky said "soon as you catch your breath you can leave" I nodded and just pulled myself into a more comfortable position on the bed and Yassop left the room back up stairs. I closed eyes and listened to shanks foolishly whine to Lucky whenever he tried to have a look at Shanks's head till my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep.

I later woke up to find that I had a blanket over me and still was in Lucky's office. Lucky sat at his deck writing something in a notebook. Shanks was no longer in the room and there was sunlight shining through the window. I let out a yawn as I sat back up. Lucky turned from his work and smiled at me "ah I see you woke up" lucky said and I let out a sheepish grin "sorry I must have fallen asleep there" I said throwing my feet over the edge. "No problem" Lucky said "that's what those beds are for. Captain said if you want him he'll be up in the kitchen but I'd suggest getting changed now before you get yourself sick" "ya ok" I said smiling at him I then jumped down and made my way to my room where I changed into some jeans and a blue sweater and my other pair of shoes. I then made my way up to the deck. Everything had calmed down and the wind was gentle but it was a bit chilly so I made my way up to the kitchen where I found Shanks sipping on a cup of tea and reading a book, He had a bandage wrapped around his head. Jim the ship's cook (he was about 20 years old and was the kid of one of shanks's old friends) was just finishing up cooking something when Shanks spotted me come in. "Hey Aria" Shanks said "just wake up?" Jim raised an arm and waved instead of speaking because he was testing whatever he was cooking with a separate spoon than the one he was cooking with. "Yea" I said

"sorry for dropping off on ya" "no problem" Shanks replied "I wouldn't expect any less with how hard those waves were" "true, true" said Jim stirring something again "I probably would have slept longer. I had enough trouble with the ropes alone" I smiled and went over and sat down at the large table it was only a moment later when Jim had surprised me by putting a cup of tea in front of me already prepared the way I liked it. (2 sugar and 1 cream)

"Oh thanks" I said and Jim just bowed before returning to the counter then came back with 2 bowls of soup and set one in front me and Shanks before heading outside with the pot for the rest of the crew. "Wow! Mind reader or what" I said half laughing "ya that's Jim for ya" Shanks said "found him deserted on an Island with nothing but a piece of moldy bread left in his pocket since then he's been with us" "what about his family?" I asked "aren't they looking for him?" Shanks took of bite of the soup before looking back up "Nope" Shanks replied "they were already dead...that was 5 years ago" "everyone's got a story" I said then taking a bite of the soup. There was a silence then I cut it again "so how long did he make you stay?" I asked and Shanks put on a grin "not long" Shanks said "He just put this thing on my head and said not to take it off I've been tempted to but he said he'd take the rum away" I burst out laughing. We finished eating then stepped outside when Yassop called from the crows nest "LAND HOO!!" Shanks went over to the railing and grabbed a telescope from one of the crew looking out. I walked over the Island looked like nothing more than a small rock far off into the distance but the closer we came the more clear it became. "Our first stop before the short cut" Shanks said putting the telescope down and smiling at me. "I have a friend here that I need to talk to before we continue" "A friend?" I asked and Shanks nodded that's when I spotted a large boat docked at the Island, far larger than this ship. It was pirate ship for sure because she ported a jolly roger with 2 bones crossed like a cross behind a smiling skull with a half moon beard. "Yup" replied Shanks still looking straight ahead towards the island and the ship that awaited us.

When we finally docked at the Island which I soon found out was named "Aridities" -strange name- I thought to myself the crew instead of exploring the Island waited on the boat as Shanks climbed aboard the ship. I waited behind sitting on a barrel and decided to draw the large ship next to us to pass the time. When I finished the picture to my satisfaction I looked up to see a strong looking teenager standing at the edge of the large ship he brushed back his semi long black hair and putting his hat back on before saying to a person who's voice I couldn't hear "ok pops I'll go get her." the man jumped down onto Shank's ship and looked around the Ship the men were obviously a little surprised at this but did nothing. The man was obviously young, younger than me and a new pirate.

He looked around nodding politely to the crew before he spotted me as I closed my notebook again. "Ah miss" he called walking over to me and I looked at him confused "Miss Aria is it? My name is Ace pleased to meet you." "Umm hi" I replied holding out my hand and he shook it "yes my name is Aria how did you?...oh never mind" "Pops sent me down to fetch

you" he replied smiling "me?" I asked confused so I stood up handing my notebook to Yassop who just happened to be the closest person to me "why me?" he just shrugged "come on" he said then lead the way up a long ladder that was thrown down. When I reached the top I saw Shanks

sitting in the middle of the ship talking to a huge man. -whoa!- I thought -this guy's huge! He's got the same mustache as the jolly roger! he must be the captain- Ace went back over to a group of men standing around as soon as he announced my arrival to the giant he called pops "ah hello miss" the giant said "don't be shy come right on over" I then made my way over standing next to shanks and bowed politely. "So this is the great Aria Canora" the giant said obviously marveling at my size and out of the corner of my eye I spotted the young man's jaw drop but ignored it. "Umm yes" I said "that's my name...uh how do you know of me?" the giant laughed "well my dear first things first please have a seat" he said so I complied and sat down next to Shanks "my name is Captain Whitebeard the men just call me pops dad or whatever they like and well I've

heard that you killed three entire crews that attempted to attack your Island all on your own...events like this don't just go unspoken my dear"

I nodded understanding now and laughed nervously not wanting to brag "well" I said "I don't usually pick fights back home" "I know" replied whitebeard and I cocked an eyebrow "Shanks here has told me of you the last time he visited" I looked over to Shanks who was scratching the back of his neck sheepishly and smirked "just what all has he said about me?" I asked curiously but Shanks cut in "well what do you think old man impressive eh?" Shanks said and whitebeard nodded "so what do your parents think of your traveling with a pirate eh?" I went quiet for a moment "I don't have any" I replied quietly "my parents died when I was 3. they died at sea by the hands of a pirate crew" whitebeard seemed a little surprised at this "so I bet you hate pirates in a way" whitebeard said but I shook my head "not really" I replied "my father was a pirate so I don't have any problems with pirates only the ones that cause me trouble I do, otherwise no" whitebeard laughed at this "well that explains a lot lass" "Shanks here has mentioned that you were a bit accident prone" whitebeard said laughing a bit and I looked over to Shanks smacking him upside the head "ah well" I replied jokingly "that depends on if you consider cutting your hands open and getting stabbed here and there a few times accidents" whitebeard laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

1 **CH. 7**

**Stomach Problems **

The rest of the day went by as me Shanks and Whitebeard exchanged stories back and forth and some of Whitebeard's men sat back and listened drinking in every word and there were a few times when I had to show off a few scars to prove my point including the new one on my side that may have been healed on the outside but still needed some relaxation time to heal properly. Ace sat back and never once moved from his spot as I spoke of those crews that attacked my home town. Later that evening my side finally started acting up for the first time since I started this voyage but managed to keep that completely to myself but the young Ace seemed to watch me carefully as he noticed me rub my stomach slightly for a second. "Well

Aria" whitebeard said "It's getting late even for my men and we have to leave in the morning so I bid you good night and I hope we get to meet again" "yes same here" I replied then Shanks said "see ya later old man I'll be taking the lass back since our log post won't be set till tomorrow afternoon." I then stood up with Shanks pulling something in my stomach and I managed to hide it my only a wince. "Lass y'alright?" Shanks asked obviously noticing my wince "ya ya" I

replied straightening up but I could feel myself starting to sweat from the pain "it's nothing, must have pulled something is all" "it's more than that" came Ace's voice "I've been watching you, that' wound in your stomach you mentioned isn't healed yet is it?" whitebeard seemed to be surprised at this news "well no" I replied not wanting to lie to whitebeard "not fully, but don't

worry I'm fine" "there ya go being stubborn again" Shanks teased but was obviously worried "come on Sandra gave me some stuff just incase" I gave shanks a distasteful look before bowing feeling something start to rip in my stomach and when I straightened up it fully ripped open and I buckled grabbing my stomach as blood started to seep from the wound again Shanks immediately jumped over to my side, whitebeard looked at me with amazement and shock he started to get up from his seat but Ace beat him over here and lifted me easily onto his back "I'll carry her back pops" Ace said with a one finger salute before he turned quickly and followed Shanks back onto the boat and down below deck into Lucky's office "Oi Lucky!" said Shanks "the wound broke open" Ace set me down on the bed as lucky quickly came over to see the extent of the damage. The wound was just open about a quarter ways open but still hurt just as

bad as before. Lucky then chased both Ace and Shanks from the room before setting to work. He walked over then injected my side with something before setting a bandage to soak up the blood and after a moment I felt my stomach go numb. I laid back and watched as Lucky removed the bad stitches and replaced them again feeling nothing. I soon felt my eyes grow heavy as Lucky finished up and bandaged it over "damn woman can't sit still can ya?" Lucky said annoyed "that needle'll knock you out for a few hours so it'll give you a chance to heal up some" "thanks Lucky" I said gratefully and Lucky just placed a hand on my shoulder "now get some rest you crazy woman" Lucky said before heading out the door again I could hear Lucky's voice outside the door "calm down captain she's fine" Lucky said "I had to give her something to put her to sleep before she made it worse" "go inform the old coot that she's fine" I heard Shanks say to Ace "aye aye" I heard Ace say then there was footsteps running, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke later feeling much better but a little stiff. Lucky was still at his desk writing again in his notebook. "What-cha writing about" I asked getting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from my eyes and Lucky turned around again. "Well, well" Lucky said "you're up earlier than I expected"and I just laughed "ah well I can't help that" I said then Lucky's face went all serious on me "Aria you are not to work yourself so hard till that's fully healed" lucky said then his face changed into a smile "those orders are not only from me but from Shanks and Whitebeard the

old coot seems to be worried about ya" "alright then" I said "if it comes from that many people I guess I have to listen" I looked over to see early morning light shining through the window so I got up and started to walk out of the room. I found Shanks on one side of the door sitting down leaning against the wall and Ace by the other side also fast asleep "hey Lucky" I whispered "come have a look at this" Lucky walked over then rolled his eyes at the two sleeping. Lucky then went over and Kicked Shanks awake who fell sideways onto the floor with a hard thud then scowled at Lucky "what was that for!" whined Shanks, somehow not waking up Ace much to both mine and Lucky's surprise. I burst out laughing at the look on Shanks's face. Shanks then looked to see me laughing at him and ended up laughing at himself in the end. "You guys flatter me..." I said "and you worry to much" "what can I say" Shanks replied "even the old coot got worried and ordered young Ace to keep tabs on you for him" "he's a new pirate isn't he?" I asked pointing over to the sleeping boy. "Ya" replied Shanks "he's the son of my friend at the

Island where we're heading. Ace tells me he has a little brother now." "A little brother" I said "lucky guy"we heard Ace's stomach grumble then I got an idea "he, he, I know how to wake him up" I said with a smirk and Shanks cocked his head sideways at me and just watched as I leaned over and whispered into Ace's ear "lunch is ready" with that ace jumped up and his eyes popped open "lunch!...where?" Ace asked looking around only to see us laughing at him. "That's a dirty way to wake someone up" "take it easy there Ace" I said half laughing "I'm surprised you didn't wake up when we woke up Shanks here, he sure was loud enough" Ace just shrugged then laughed. "Well it's good to see you're doing ok" Ace said "but are you sure you should be walking around just yet?" "didn't I tell you guys not to worry" I said with a funny looking frown on my face. "Anyways Lucky took care of me" Lucky sat there with a proud look on his face as he leaned against the doorway "yes I know" said Ace "oh and pops said to tell you you're welcome to visit again sometime" "sure thing" I replied "and you should go to Azcart my home Island you'll receive an especially good welcome if you mention my name" "I'll let pops know"

replied Ace before he got up doing a slight bow then leaving again. "Well" said Shanks "It's good to see you're feeling better now. So from now on until you're healed you are not to do and heavy work!..." Shanks puffed up his chest in a funny manner and crossed his arms looking down on me "that's right" said Lucky "you're not to do any heavy work or go swimming in storms and If I don't get a visit from you everyday I'll come find you myself changing or not" I looked at Lucky horrified "you wouldn't!..." I exclaimed and Lucky just smirked "I'm a doctor lass it's with in my jurisdictions to do so" I crossed my arms and pouted knowing there was no way out of it this time "you're just as bad as Sandra!" I said causing Shanks to snicker "only difference is she's relentless" Lucky laughed. "sounds like my kind of doctor" Lucky said and I

sweat dropped. I just shook my head "anyways I'm going for some air" I said "Has whitebeard left?" "Yes" replied Shanks "He left just as Ace boarded their boat." we'll be leaving the Island as soon as I get on deck" "what's the next stop?" I asked Shanks and he stood up "well" Shanks replied "from here it's to the short cut" "how far away is it?" I asked "oh and how do you know that whitebeard has left?" "He said he was leaving the second Ace returned" Shanks said "and

two it's a week or more from here" so Shanks lead the way as I slowly walked back up to the deck I sat down on a nearby barrel next to Yassop as Shanks split from me and started Yelling

orders but Yassop stayed with me "how's it going?" Yassop asked tossing one the apples he had to me. "I hear you tore your wound back open" "ya I did" I replied taking a bite from the apple

"but I'm fine. Lucky patched it up" "that's good" Yassop replied " maybe you'll take it easy this time?" "I have to this time" I replied "orders from Shanks, Lucky and Whitebeard" Yassop laughed at me "you've collected yourself quite a fan club" Yassop said Laughing "I'm not trying to collect a fan club" I said and Yassop laughed "that's not what I meant" Yassop said "what I mean is you've got more friends than you think"I thought this over a moment and smiled "I guess so" I said then there was a short silence and I looked over to see that captain still calling orders. "So when you going to ask the captain out?" Yassop asked and I looked at him surprised "you guys do make a good couple" I punched his arm to hide my embarrassment "and what makes you think I'm crushing on the captain?" I asked and Yassop gave me a weird look "oh

come on" Yassop said "I've seen the way you watch him and 9/10ths of your pictures are of him. I saw and wow their good!" "Shut up!" I said looking to the sky away from him "oh so it is true!" exclaimed Yassop "you do like the captain!" who likes who?" asked Shanks who had appeared out of nowhere and had a childish look of curiosity on his face. "No one!" I said loudly "no one and nothing!" I then got up leaving a confused Shanks and Laughing Yassop and headed over to where Ben was sitting. "Hey Ben" I said sitting on a barrel next to him "what's up?" "Nothing much, what was that about?" Ben Asked "I saw you punch Yassop" "nyeh" I grunted "he was being a pain in the ass" and I waved it off "so how's the stomach?" Ben asked and I absentmindedly touched the wrapping "a little sore" I admitted and Ben just nodded " I leaned back laying my head on the ship's rail and stared at the clouds as they passed by "hey Aria you..." Ben said but his voice faded away into darkness and I found myself in a flashback fo when I was 3 years old.

flash back

I was running across the deck laughing happily, I could hear my father's voice behind me laughing. I stopped for a second and turned to stick my tongue out at him in fun. He was tall and well built and very much handsome with long brown hair. His smile soon faded as he looked up

paste me to a frown "Aria go inside" he said so I turned to see another pirate ship coming closer they looked like they were ready to fight so I turned back and nodded and ran into the cabins below deck but stayed by the door to watch. Everything happened quickly and the other ship attacked our ship and a huge fight broke loose. I watched the fight till a man from the enemy crew came closer to the door so I high tailed it into a room and hid in a secret compartment. The screaming of the fight lasted for a half hour longer then all there was, was footsteps walking around and things being moved around. I didn't move, I listened for Dad's voice calling me back out but it didn't come. For the next hour I remained there wondering if it would ever come then decided to climb out and have a look around. Things had gone missing and there were dead bodies of the crew everywhere I was careful not to step on any of them. Everything had been taken and the other ship was gone. "Daddy?" I called out looking around till I found him laying

on the deck covered in blood. I ran over and shook his shoulder "Daddy wake up!" I said "Daddy!" no response. I knew then from witnessing the crew's last battle, the one my mother had died in that he was dead. I sat there and cried for hours. When the tears finally stopped I got up and went to the room dad slept in the same one he used to share with mom, crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

I spent the next 3 days alone on that ship with only 2 loaves of bread that was left behind by accident and my father's favorite sword that he had kept in the compartment I hid in during the battle. I later went on deck with Dad's sword and sat there looking at it touching the blue metal of it's handle and didn't notice the ship the had docked to my left till I heard a plank hit the wood and saw a small crew of men just staring at me in shock. A large man with a bushy mustache and long dark brown hair climbed over looking at me bewildered. The man looked around the ship a little shocked then smiled and kneeled down next to me. "Well hello little miss" he said "my name is Gol D Roger I'm the captain of this here pirate crew" "hello" I said looking up at him "I'm Awia Kanorwa" "Where's your father?" Roger asked and I pointed to the dead body across the ship that reeked of death "are you alone?" and I nodded. He was silent for a moment "how would you like to come with us?" Roger asked and I looked up at him "we can't

have you staying here...it will only just until we find you a new home that is ok?" I thought about it for a minute not wanting to stay alone on this ship any more then nodded. I stood up still holding the heavy sword in my arms. He stood up to then bent down and picked me up he went to take the sword in his other hand but I held onto it tight so he let me keep it. I looked back on the ship as he carried me back to his ship. The men looked at me bewildered as I boarded with roger holding tightly onto the sword. "Archie prepare to burn the Bodies" Roger said "we're going to give them a proper funeral" a man with black hair just nodded and grabbed 2 men and went to work Roger sat on a barrel and set me on his lap "so little miss Aria" Roger said "are you hungry?" my stomach gave me a way the second he mentioned food and I blushed slightly He gently laughed at me "Tom!" Roger called to another man with deep red hair "go fetch the little miss something to eat I don't think she's had a proper meal in at least 3 days" the man nodded and ran into what I assumed was the kitchen.

end flashback


	8. Chapter 8

1 **CH. 8**

**Letters**

I blinked a few times seeing Ben's hands pass over my face and swatted it away. "Oi Aria" Ben said "what were you thinking about?" I sat back up straight "flashback" I said "I just remembered the day my father died" Ben went silent for a second "what brought that on?" Ben asked and I thought for a second "no clue" I replied " it just came" there was a short silence "so" said Ben "what exactly happened?" I sat for a second replaying the part of the memory of dad laying on the deck dead I subconsciously shuddered slightly "my father's crew got attacked while I was 3...just a little bit after my mother died and the entire crew was killed." I said "I can't believe I'm remembering this but I remember coming back out of hiding and finding my

father dead on the deck along with the rest of the crew" "you mean you were left in the middle of the sea alone at that age?!" ben said now staring at me in shock "how did you get to Azcart?" I

thought again for a second "the rest is still a mystery" I said "but I do remember getting picked up by the pirate who was just starting out his name was..." I thought for a minute trying to remember the name again "oh geez what was it again?" I muttered to myself "Gol... Gol something or another" "Gol D Roger?" Ben asked in a more serious tone and I looked up to him "Yes" I said "that was it Gold D Roger...nice guy really funny" "you knew the old Pirate King?" Ben exclaimed looking at me with shock and I looked at him funny "Pirate king?"I asked confused "he wasn't the pirate king when I met him? Why do you know him?" "Know of him" Ben replied in a shocked tone looking at me seriously "He was Shank's old captain" I looked at him blankly and my jaw dropped slightly. Shanks had then walked over curious about my actions earlier only to see my blank look of surprise

"what did I miss?" Shanks asked in a foolish voice but his face straightened up when I continued with my expression of surprise "Shanks" I said turning to him "your old captains name was Gol D Roger" Shanks's grin faded to surprise as he looked at me "yea..." Shanks said slowly "that's his name...Ben have you been talking about me again?" "No captain" Ben replied "she knows old Roger...he saved her when she was 3, she just remembered it just now..." Shanks's expression went to utter Shock "you mean that was you!!" Shanks exclaimed "the little girl old Roger spent time every week for the first 3 years that I knew him writing to!" "Writing to?" I asked a bit confused "I only ever received 3 letters from him...I still have them, it wasn't till now that I could remember exactly who he was...they're in my room right now" "you brought them with you?" ben asked a little surprised "well yeah" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously "I kept them even though I never could remember anything about him..." the 3 of us went silent for a moment till I broke the silence "umm I'm sorry but I'm going to my room" I said "I'm a little tired" I knew it was a lie and Shanks seemed to realize that to but I had managed to fool Ben. I got up carefully and went below deck to my room. I closed to the door halfway behind me and Pulled out the Box Sandra gave me and opened it up. Just underneath the outfit was where the letters were hidden so I pulled them out and threw the box back under the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed. -It's been a long time since I last looked at these- I thought to myself as I opened the first envelop and pulled out the letter. The paper was old and worn but was still in good condition. -when was the last time I read this?- I thought to myself I unfolded the paper and read it.

-dear chibi Aria

How is little Chibi-chan doing? I hope things are going well with your

new home. The crew keeps talking about how they would have loved

to keep you, but of course we are pirates and we cannot put you in such

a dangerous situation, and anyways who said we would have let you

become a pirate eh? laughs out loud well try to keep out of trouble

little Chibi-chan. Don't be afraid to write to us if anyone is causing

you any grief, ok

Oh did you know that know that jelly fish are evil creatures?

Never poke one that is just lying on the beach, you will get hurt.

laughs out loud I made that mistake just the other day, I guess my

curiosity got the better of me. Anyways I'm sorry to make this so

short but I must be going now there's a storm over head and we need

to get into action, I'll write again soon so that you won't be lonely, ok.

Love your uncle Roger.

I laughed a bit after reading it. "Chibi-chan" I muttered to myself "so that's what he called me..." "Chibi-chan?" came shanks's voice and I looked up to see him leaning against the door "I had a feeling this is what you were doing" Shanks walked over and took a seat next to me "ya sorry" I said "I guess I got more curious the more I thought about it" "Tis ok Lass" Shanks said "so what happened to make you forget all this?" I thought about it for a second "I was told when I was about 5 I got struck by lightning running from some bullies in the middle of the night" I said

"Sandra's mom was the Doctor at the time, Andy was the one who found me and when I woke up I couldn't remember anything...there's very little that I do remember before that." I opened the next letter after returning this one to it's envelop. I was surprised to find that it was unopened. Something fell onto my lap from the envelop and I looked at it. It was a necklace. A

gold chain with a gold pendant and a ruby in the middle. I picked it up and looked at it. I blinked a few times in surprise. On the back it was engraved "happy birthday Chibi-chan" "I don't' think I've ever opened this one!" I said half surprised "I normally open all my mail" Shanks looked at the necklace examining the inscription on the back. "Again Chibi-chan" Shanks said half to

himself "he mentioned that a lot when I first joined" I pulled out the letter and unfolded it. It was short yet again but I didn't care.

-Dear chibi-chan

Sorry I haven't wrote for a while the marines have

been trying to watch my mail so I might not be able to write

for a while. Here's your birthday present. I know it's a little

early but I wanted to make sure you at least get it. Anyways

The young man in our crew that I've been telling you about

That's always hanging around with Buggy another one that

joined at the same time as him has a lot of promise and might

take my place in the future. As I promised I'll see what I can

do to bring him by to meet you sometime I've mentioned you

to him. He's about 5 years older than you and is 14 right now.

I trust the orphanage is taking good care of you. again tell me

if something happens, I must go now some Marine are coming

this way and well this is going to be fun. -

Love Uncle Roger

I sat there for a second staring at the paper. "Buggy? Buggy? Where do I know that name?" I half said to myself "Ah yes! The pirate on the wanted wall in our bar" "Buggy?" Shanks said a bit surprised "He wrote about Buggy?" Shanks then leaned over and I showed him the letter "he mentioned me?" Shanks said a bit excited "and more than once according to this!" I laughed lightly but still held the necklace. "I wonder what happened to all the other letters he wrote you?" Shanks said a bit absentmindedly "hmm" I said "good question" Shanks then got this random idea to go tell the rest of the crew about the letter and I could only laugh at his random hyperness. For the rest of that week I was forced to spend it resting up and not doing to much so I was very much bored except for the time I spent asking Shanks about Gol D Roger.

Over the week me and Shanks kept getting closer and closer like good friends and yassop took every chance he could to pick on me about it while ben just sat back and laughed at us arguing.


	9. Chapter 9

1 **CH. 9**

**The dangerous short cut**

I woke up in the morning to find I had a tight hold on something large, muscular and warm and had no memory of the night before. I stirred a bit and cuddled into the soft thing. "About time you woke up" came Shanks's voice and I bolted up looking in surprise at him my

face burning a bright red and really confused -oh crap!- I thought - I hope I didn't...- "don't worry lass we didn't do anything if you were wondering but you kinda grabbed me when I brought you in here and wouldn't let me go." I blushed brightly and covered my face with my pillow falling back onto the bed. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" I muttered embarrassed through the pillow I felt the bed move as Shanks got up onto his elbow. "You know that's twice you've used me for a pillow" Shanks said laughing making me only blush brighter. There was a short silence before the pillow was suddenly pulled away from my face and out of my hands without warning. I looked to see Shanks wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed even more. "You know what?" Shanks said pulling himself over me using his hands to hold himself up. "You're really cute when you blush." he brushed a loose strand of hair from my face and laughed as I stared at him in surprise and embarrassment. Shanks then leaned in and kissed me without warning on the lips. I lay there in shock for a moment before I subconsciously wrapped my arms around his

neck and returned the kiss. Shanks then broke away "now I best be getting back to my room before the rest of the crew sees us" Shanks said smiling at me "they'll start thinking we did things last night ya know" Shanks then got up leaving me where I was and doing a slight bow left the room closing the door behind him. - he got me again!- I thought shocked -and I couldn't say a thing this time!...how does he do it?- I got up looking in the mirror to see I was wearing one of Shanks's shirts and not mine my eyes were dark from a hangover so I just went back to

bed and laid there staring at the roof. By the light in the room it seemed to be well close to noon and my head was aching. I then got restless and got up grabbing a change of clothes and some shampoo and headed into the shower that lucky enough for me was empty. I went in the bathroom and locked the door behind me before starting a semi cool/warm shower and undressed

then got in. I stood for a good half hour or more under the water before finishing cleaning up then got out and got dressed. I then returned to my room and threw the clothes on the bed. -I should wait till later to return the shirt- I thought to myself not wanting to many questions -but how did I end up in his shirt?- I then went up on deck where I found Shanks sitting with his usual group but Ben was sitting on a barrel alone with some kind of map in front of him and on the horizon it looked like we were headed towards some kind of rock wall or mountain. -The red line?- I wondered so I walked over to ben to find out. "Where's that up ahead?" I asked and ben

looked up "ah morning Aria-chan" Ben said "that's the red line and the short cut the captain told you about...hope you're not afraid of the dark." I looked at him a bit confused "that's just a rock wall" I said looking at it trying to figure out what he meant till I spotted a small opening in the

wall. "A cave?" Ben laughed then nodded "yup" Ben said " we have to be precise when steering in there or it's all over" that thought didn't make me feel any better as we closed in on the

opening. "Ok men!" I heard Shanks bellow over the whole ship making me jump "let's get moving we have some serious work to do!" I turned to see Shanks standing over the crowd that was running in every direction to their stations as they got to work. I quickly got out of the way till I saw someone let go of a line that came whipping at me. I grabbed it though instinct before it could hit my face and held onto it tight though the whiplash did hurt my arm. "Good catch!" Archie yelled back at me so I went over and helped them hold the rope till it was tied into place.

The ship suddenly picked up speed from nowhere and we shot faster towards the rock wall. We kept getting faster and faster. I held my breath as we entered into the cave and let out a sigh when we were inside. "Don't' breath just yet" Archie said taking the rope from me "that was just the fun part now comes the real skill... you should go into the kitchen, the captain would kill me if I let you fall overboard in these waters." I nodded once then ran to kitchen, there was a sudden jolt and I stumbled backwards and hit the rail of the ship grabbing onto it tightly. I saw Shanks's eyes light up in fear as he hurried through the pitch black that came quickly and with another huge jolt I was sent flying losing my grip and falling quickly over the rail, the last thing I heard was the sound of Shanks's voice calling my name before I hit something hard and was dragged under a huge current. I felt my lungs burn as I tried to hold my breath. The water pushed me hard through that long cavern. I soon couldn't hold it any longer and gave into lack of oxygen falling unconscious.

I woke up later it was late in the afternoon and I felt my chest burn in pain and every part of me aching in pain. -am I dead?- I wondered then stopped to try and recollect my thoughts -nope not yet everything still hurts- I rolled over onto my stomach and coughed up a bit of water onto the sandy shore. The water still rolled in on my legs when I heard a young child's voice from up ahead. "Hey nee-san" the boy's voice called "why are you sleeping on the beach?" I looked up to see a very young boy standing just a few meters from me staring at me with his cute wide black eyes. He had long messy black hair and a red t-shirt, shorts and sandals. I coughed a few times again and the boys face changed from a curious look to worry. "Nee-san are you ok?" he asked. I was exhausted and sore and from my point of view was a horrible sight to see with bruises and tattered clothes. I attempted to get up but collapsed back onto the sand my arms weak and bruised. The boy then turned and ran toward a nearby town that I could just barely see from my spot and a few moments later he came back with this pretty woman following him. She

looked a bit like him but had long black hair tied back and wore a dress. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed when she saw me and hurried even faster kneeling next to me "miss are you ok can you move?" I let out a groan in pain and attempted to get back up again this time ignoring the pain and pushing myself up. My legs were in even worse condition with my left leg being nearly useless at the moment."where am I?" I asked hoarsely She stood up grabbing my arm and pulling it over her shoulder "Fushia town" she replied "I'm Makino and this is my son Luffy,

don't worry we'll take care of you" I let her carry me into town towards a large building that I assumed was the doctors house. We went into the clean building -reminds me of Sandra- I thought to myself as another lady who looked like a nurse grabbed me and hauled me into a separate room, onto a large hospital bed. I laid there and relaxed some closing my eyes again. I heard another man's voice come into the room. "Oh my god Makino where did you find her?" the man said and I felt him grab my arm examining it but the second I felt him move my leg I flinched and hissed in pain. "Arggg" I moaned clutching the sheets beneath me tightly "don't touch that" "Miss" he said "I'm doctor Kasame, open your eyes for a moment" I pulled them open weakly to see him leaning over me. He had long dark brown hair and was very handsome with a kind face and looked to be in his late 20's. "what's you're name?" he asked me while shining a bright light into my eyes I sat there for a second before replying "Aria" I replied "Aria Canora" I heard a gasp of surprise as he pulled the light away from me and I looked to see the woman staring at me like some sort of Ghost. "You wouldn't have happened to be traveling with a red haired captain by the name of Shanks were you?" she asked. It was now my turn to be surprised "Shanks?" I asked weakly "you know him?" "he was due to arrive sometime this morning" she said "but I got a letter from him saying he would be a while because of an

accident...I'll write him right now and let him know we found you" she darted from the room taking the little boy with her. "Aria?" the doctor half asked himself "anyways I need to take care

of your injuries before they become permanent damage" He pulled out a needle sticking it into my arm and a moment later found I had fallen asleep not feeling the pain anymore.

I woke up again later that night to find myself in the same white room again. -damn it wasn't a dream- thought. It was dark out but looked to be almost dawn too. I sat up noticing the bandages on my head, arms and left leg. The pain had settled down quite a bit so I was able to

move more easily than earlier but I was in the room alone. I got up and decided to explore the building. At first I was a little unsteady so I was careful till I gained my balance again. I looked out the door to see no-one at the front desk and quietly made my way down the hallway. There was another room with 4 kids sleeping on the beds obviously sick. I continued without making a sound till I found the front door again. I stepped out onto the porch and found the same young boy from before wandering around the small town. He had some food in his hands and looked

like he was trying to sneak away. "Hey there" I said taking a seat on the top step of the porch and he looked over at me. He stuffed the food into his mouth with one quick gulp which made me raise and eyebrow in surprised and he smiled. "Hi" he replied after swallowing "I'm luffy" "I'm Aria" I said "what are you doing up so early in the morning?" "Getting a snack" luffy replied innocently "what about you?" "Me?" I said " well I guess exploring... I've never been out of the grand line before, that I remember anyways." "You're from the Grand Line!" he exclaimed very excited and bounced over sitting next to me. "Cool!" I looked up to see the sun was starting to

rise. "LUFFY!" came Makino's voice from off in the distance "where are you? You crazy boy!...you had better not be stealing anymore melons!" Luffy grinned and got back up "I'm over here mom!" luffy called back then turned to me "see you later" he said simply before taking off towards his mother. I got back up again and returned inside managing to get back to the bed without being noticed once again. I crawled into the bed relaxing again and just laid there till the doctor came in later and the sun was already high. "Well good morning miss" doc Kasame said "how are you feeling?" "Better" I replied sitting back up. "Good, good" Kasame replied "your injuries are nothing serious just so you know, I don't know how you did it but you didn't break

one bone all there is, is a bunch of bruises and cuts but I've noticed you have a previous injury on your stomach what happened there?" -sure talks a lot- I thought "a fight" was all I said "but Sandra already took care of that" "well true I found signs of that" Kasame said "but why was there a fight?" I looked at him a bit suspiciously but replied "pirates attacked my town" I said "some bad ones that is, I don't mind pirates so long as they don't piss me off" he just nodded

jotting something on his clip board I heard footsteps in the hallway before Kasame even noticed anything and looked at the door. He looked at the door confused till a knock came. "Hello come in" Kasame said and Makino entered holding a bag in her arms "why hello Makino what brings you here?" "Hello doctor, Aria-san" Makino said doing a polite bow "I've just received a letter that Shanks will be here tomorrow morning, he's on his way right now." my face immediately lightened up "according to the letter he's at the island before here and was searching for you

there" I laughed "that fool worries to much" I said half laughing "man I'm going to be glad to see him when he gets here though" Makino smiled "so how do you know Shanks?" Makino asked politely and I looked up to her "met him last spring" I replied "the fool helped me with my garden" "gardening?" kasame said confused "can't imagine him doing anything but sailing the grand line" "so..." I asked nodding towards the bag "what's in the bag?" makino walked over setting on my lap "thought you might like some new clothes" Makino said "to replace those old

torn ones" I immediately opened the bag to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and some new sneakers. But one thing caught my attention, my bracelet that Shanks gave me was on top and I grabbed it out looking at my wrist surprised to see it wasn't on my wrist "oh my god!" I exclaimed "where did you find this? I don't know what I would do if I ever lost this!" I jumped

from the bed and gave Makino a big hug "well you're welcome" Makino said "but I wasn't the one who found it" I stepped back looking at her confused "you didn't ?" I said and she nodded to the door where Luffy was standing smiling with that big grin of his. I ran over and scooped him up into my arms "thank you so much luffy" I said "Shanks gave me this for my last birthday I don't know what I'd do without this" Luffy just stood there with a big grin and laughed a foolish giggle "he, he" luffy laughed "I thought that it was yours" I stepped back and ruffled his hair "Anyways Aria" Kasame said "I think you should be good enough to go without the bandages

but don't go working yourself to hard" I just put on a big grin -don't work hard?- I though -that's just like asking me to work at something- I sat back on the bed putting the bracelet back on. He unwrapped the bandages all except the one on my leg then left the room again. I went into the bathroom and changed into the new clothes and went out into town with Makino leading the way. "How can I ever thank you?" I asked Makino and she thought got a second "you looking

for something to do and possibly and place to stay till shanks arrives?" Makino said and I nodded "how about this, you can help me out in my bar till Shanks gets here and I have a spare room at my house. it's not hard work and everyone here is really nice so..." "Sure!" I said a little

to quickly and she laughed "I'd be glad to" so I followed her to the bar and helped with waiting tables for the rest of the day. Luffy stayed in the bar with makino while she worked and talked

with some of the people who came telling all kinds of wild stories and listening to some stories. Closing time came fast and Makino showed me to the room. "Thanks again" I said and she laughed "no need to thank me, it's good to have some company every once in a while" Makino said then paused looking at my bracelet for a second " so...shanks gave you that eh? He must really like you..." "Like me?" I asked a bit surprised "well I, I don't really know..." "Anyways

we can talk in the morning get some sleep" Makino said and left. I crawled into the bed and went straight to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

1 **CH. 10**

**Reunion**

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs where I met Makino and Luffy in the kitchen. Makino was just finishing making breakfast and luffy was banging his fork on the table chanting "food, food, food" I sat down next to boy "Morning" I said half yawning "Morning!" both luffy and Makino replied "well the bar doesn't open for another hour in you'd like to take a bath before hand" makino said handing both me and luffy a plate before returning to retrieve one for herself "thank you" I said but luffy just dug right into the food. The three of us ate quickly and Luffy ran out side to meet a few kids who were playing in the street. "That boy sure does

have some kind of charm" I said absentmindedly "reminds me of a guy I once knew, no matter what he did you just couldn't stay mad at him" Makino laughed " I know what you mean" she

said and I got up to help her with the dishes but she stopped me "no dear, you go have a shower then you can help me in the bar. I'll be just fine" "ok" I said and went upstairs towards the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and got cleaned up quickly and was ready just as Makino called up for me "10 minutes before we leave!" she called as I stepped out of the bathroom

already redressed and just brushing out my wet hair. So I ran down to meet her and we headed straight out to the bar. We went inside and got everything back together, before she opened up again. People started coming in and soon the place was full again. I was running around taking care of tables when luffy came in and Makino handed me some juice for the boy. So I walked over and set the juice in front of him "here you are luffy" I said patting his head "enjoy" he smiled a big stupid grin and I turned to see Makino again.

-where is he?- I thought to myself starting to worry if he was actually coming. I heard the door open again and before I could turn around to have a look I was lifted into the air into a huge

hug. "Whoa!" I squeaked in surprise. I turned to see it was Shanks and grabbed him in a big hug. "Shanks!" I exclaimed happily. "My god Aria!" Shanks exclaimed finally putting me down "Thank god you're ok!" I heard Makino laugh from behind me "I told ya Aria" Makino said "do you believe me now?" I blinked a few times then laughed when I remembered what she had said "I guess so" I said and Shanks looked at her with that cute confused look on his face "I think the same goes for you to Aria" Makino said laughing when I blushed "oh shut up!" I said "he doesn't need to know that yet" Makino laughed again "why not?" Makino asked and Shanks looked between the both of us confused "what are you girls talking about?" Shanks asked cutting in the conversation "I'll tell you later" I said before Makino had a chance to rat me out. "Oh come on!" Shanks started to whine putting on the puppy face. "Arg!...no! not the puppy face!" I said turning away from him "stop that! Bad boy!" Shanks only got in front of me again and held my shoulders so that I couldn't turn away. I let out a sigh knowing I had lost and looked down to the floor. "Later" I said "not here" Shanks then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there "be right back Makino" Shanks said catching me by surprise "I just have to know!" he dragged me away from the bar past the crew who all had shocked look on their face at Shanks's devilish grin as he dragged me past them not saying a word. "Shanks!...Shanks!" I called to him "where

are you taking me?" he continued walking straight out of town and didn't stop till we were alone at the beach. My leg was aching from the sudden quick movement and I ended up falling forwards when Shanks suddenly stopped but he grabbed me in a hug holding me steady till I regained my balance. I looked up to see Shanks's eyes showed worry and caring. "What would I

ever do without you?" I asked him causing him to be taken aback a bit. "You're always there when I need you the most and always worrying" Shanks smiled and pulled me into a hug "I've

told you before..." Shanks said in a silly voice "you think I'm sexy!" I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in his shirt. I felt him move in surprise and I could just imagine him looking at me confused. "I think I'm in love with you" I whispered. "You what?" Shanks asked me only hearing half of what I said then stopped for a moment and laughed "why didn't I guess before?" Shanks said holding me tighter "I love you to"

We stayed like that for a few minutes till Shanks pulled back. "Come on let's go back before they think something happened to us" Shanks said and I nodded "let's not tell them just

yet" I said "I want to see if anyone can figure it out first" "you want to hide the fact that we're together now?" Shanks asked and I shook my head "nope" I said "I just want to be mysterious" Shanks laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the bar. Makino looked at us curiously as we walked in with Shanks's arm around my neck and whole crew was sitting in the bar looked back to se us and broke into a cheer. Yassop passed Shanks a small box that I had no idea he had and Makino just looked at me confused. Luffy sat at the bar drinking a cup of juice so I lead Shanks over next to luffy when a thought hit me. "He looks like Ace don't he?" I asked Shanks before we could reach earshot of Luffy and Shanks just nodded. "Hey luffy" I said when me and Shanks sat down Shanks sitting next to luffy setting the box on the counter and me of Shanks's other side. Luffy looked over after setting his cup back down. "Shanks!" Luffy exclaimed at the sight of Shanks sitting next to him. "Got any more stories?" I sat there

and listened as Shanks told Luffy a bunch of stories about his travels a few adventures I never heard tell of either, about a fruit called the devil fruit and how it grants a person an ability but they loose the ability to swim. Shanks showed luffy the large fruit in the box that he had while telling the story. "Take me with you on your next adventure, Shanks!" Luffy asked excitedly "I want to be a pirate too!" Shanks broke out laughing "how can a boy like you become a pirate?" Shanks asked and luffy got right defiant and angry "why not!" then yassop turned from his seat "Luffy!" yassop said "it's not about how well you can swim. A pirate is more than that." "I can fight to!" luffy pouted "my punches are like a pistol!" "Eh! Really!" Shanks shot back half eating and Luffy got right mad and turned to him "what do you mean by that?" Luffy yelled at him and I laughed slightly at how easily the kid got mad. Another one of the crew mates stepped in "Luffy is just a little kid still." he said and Yassop added "you're about the same age as my kid" "I'm not a kid! I'm a man!" Luffy yelled at everyone "don't' get so angry" Shanks said then put a cup of juice in front of luffy "here have some juice" I recognized this instantly as a form of teasing and started to giggle. Luffy immediately cheered up and grabbed the cup drinking it "Arigato!" luffy said happily then Shanks started to slap the bar "See! Still a kid!" Shanks yelled to him and Luffy got mad again "damn you Shanks!" Luffy yelled. The whole crew started laughing. "Don't laugh at me!" Luffy yelled at the crew "what the hell! Stinky shanks!" the door

was suddenly crashed to the floor and a large group of ugly men walked in. The whole bar went silent and everyone watched them enter except for Shanks who just continued to eat. "Sorry for the interruption" the leader of the group a large ugly man said and started to walk in "so these are the so called pirates. They look like idiots" he broke the door coming in and walked up to the counter finally catching Shanks's attention. "Welcome" Makino said politely "we are bandits.

We're not here to destroy you're bar" he said calmly and the group started to snicker "we need 10 barrels of sake"

I glared at one man who was looking me over and Shanks continued eating silently "sorry, but we are out of sake at the moment" Makino said politely "hmm? That's strange" the

man said "the pirates are drinking something...is it water?" "All the sake we have is out there" Makino said and Shanks looked up "That's not good. We drank everything. Sorry" Shanks said

looking up at him and holding up an unopened bottle of sake "if you want, you can have this. I haven't opened it yet" the man lifted his hand but I recognized it as violence and he swung hitting the bottle breaking it and spilling it's contents everywhere including on Shanks who just tipped his hat to block the flying glass. "I'm a wanted man, I'm worth 8 million belli" he said

and I gave a smug look. "One bottle won't be nearly enough. Don't take me so lightly" "I'll kick your ass if you want" I muttered but the man wasn't paying attention. But I did receive a few glares from his followers "eh, eh, eh now the floor's all wet!" Shanks said looking at the dripping sake and broken glass "sorry about that Makino-san. Do you have a mop?" makino seemed surprised by Shanks's behavior "I'll take care of it!" Makino said rushing over to where Shanks was. I saw the man unsheathe his sword and jumped pulling luffy down as he swung breaking everything on the bar leaving a gash in the wood. "Looks like you enjoy cleaning up. You'll enjoy this even more" the man said re-sheathing the sword again "no point

in wasting time here if you don't have any sake. Lets go!...later cowards" the men left and luffy looked like he was ready to kill but didn't make a move. "Are you alright?" Makino asked Shanks who was still on the floor. "Are you hurt anywhere captain?" "I'm fine, no problem" Shanks said waving one hand in the air then he cracked up laughing with whole crew joining in. "They really got you, that's funny!" yassop proclaimed covering one eye in laughter. "How shameful!" Shanks look off his hat while makino started to wipe off the sake. But luffy broke the laughter. "Why are you laughing? That wasn't cool!" Luffy yelled not understanding that Shanks won by showing he was the better man. "Why didn't you fight back? No matter how many there are or how strong they look, if you don't fight back you're not a man! You're not a pirate!" Shanks looked at him blankly understanding what luffy was feeling. "It's not that I don't' understand your feelings luffy..." Shanks said "but they only spilled some sake. It's nothing to get angry over" "I don't care anymore" I looked down to Shanks who had put his hat back on then heard a crunch of someone eating to see him eating the fruit that was in Shanks's box and

my jaw dropped "stuffing it down, luffy?" Shanks asked from the floor laughing "shut up!" Luffy yelled through eating Shanks then got worried when he spotted what luffy was eating "what are you eating?" Shanks asked sternly. Luffy swallowed and looked over at Shanks who had gotten to his feet angrily and was standing over luffy "that box... did you eat the thing in the box?!" shanks grabbed luffy and started to shake him upside down with the whole bar watching him "spit it out! Spit it out now!" Shanks yelled "All of it!" "Wh what are you doing? Shanks"

luffy replied through bouncing up and down till his entire body stretched and his face hit the floor. Shanks stopped shaking him when he touched the floor and just held him as Luffy rebounded really confused "what was that?" Luffy asked with wide eyes and shanks lifted him face to face "what you ate was the gomu gomu fruit! The gomu gomu fruit is also called the devil's fruit." Shanks said "After eating it you become a rubber man! You won't ever be able to swim!" Luffy screamed "ah! No way!" "You idiot!" Shanks yelled at him. Shanks soon left the bar with the crew his arm over my shoulder again all the way back to the boat. "What's up with you two?" asked Yassop on the way back "one minute I see Shanks drag you off with a sly smirk on his face then you come back with his arms over your shoulder. Are you guys together or

something?" -that was fast!- I though smirking "I don't know, are we?" I asked Shanks who put on a foolish smirk then grabbed me pulling me in front of him. "Is this a good enough answer?" Shanks asked before giving me a kiss gaining some hoots and hollers from the crew when we broke apart. Yassop stood there speechless for a second then jump on the both of us. "It's about time you fools!" Yassop said before he ran up ahead to inform the rest of the crew. We arrived at

the ship to a huge crowd of men jumping on us and had to be quick to avoiding the dog pile. It took us half the night to settle down the crew before we could get to bed. The weather was starting to get bad I could tell tonight wasn't going to be one of my good nights. Shanks did a foolish dance all the way to his room. "What are you doing?" I asked him before he entered the room. Shanks leaned halfway out the door and stuck his tongue out at me. "Nyaa" Shanks said "wouldn't you like to know?" I shook my head and laughed as he entered the room and went to bed. Later that night I woke up to a loud crash of thunder and shuddered in my bed. -damn- I thought - why now?- there was another crash and I grabbed my pillow squeezing it tight. The next crash made me make up my mind -I wonder if the thunder has woken him up?- I thought - I hope he doesn't mind- I got up from my bed still in my pyjama's which were just a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walked out of my room but hesitated when I arrived at Shanks's door. I slowly opened the door and stepped in to see Shanks still sleeping soundly and turned to go back to my room but froze at the sound of the next crash shutting my eyes tightly and clamping onto the doorknob. "Aria?" came Shanks's voice and I looked to see him sitting up looking at me sympathetically. "It's thundering again isn't it?" I nodded slowly and he waved his hand calling me over so I went over. "Come on lass" shanks said foolishly "I won't let the big old mean thunder get you" I laughed at him and swatted at his head making him laugh. He reached out and pulled me onto the bed next to him laying back with me held tightly in his arms. The thunder crashed again and I instinctively grabbed him shutting my eyes tight. Shanks threw his blanket over me and held me tightly bringing my face closer to his chest where I could smell his sweet cologne. I felt him rub his hand through my hair in a soothing way with his free hand and relaxed some. The next crash came and I didn't freeze this time I just laid there with Shanks. "that's better lass" Shanks said "you see, nothing to be afraid of" I felt him chuckle. I soon felt my eyelids grow heavy and curled tighter into him as I fell asleep resting my head on his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

1 _**CH.11**_

___** Bandits and Blood**_

The next morning I woke to find Shanks wasn't there so I got up and returned to my room and got ready before heading up on deck where I only found Lucky who was the look out for today standing by the ship's railing looking really worried. "Where's everyone?" I asked and Lucky turned around. "The Bandits got a hold of Luffy so Shanks and the rest of the crew are searching for him." Lucky said my heart skipped a beat "what!" I exclaimed "why do they want Luffy?" "For sticking up for the captain this morning" Lucky said "I hear they used a cheep trick to escape" I jumped from the ship and ran as fast as I could though my leg was a little sore still

but I ignored it and ran into town. I kept running down the streets till I saw a flash that looked almost like Shanks take off past me towards the ocean. I ran following him till. -damn Shanks is fast!- I exclaimed -when did he ever get this fast?- the sight I saw when I arrived at the shore was not something I ever expected to see. Shank came swimming from the water holding the crying Luffy in his right arm then stood up walking over to me. My eyes grew wide in Shock his left side was coated in blood and his left arm was no more! "Shanks!" I screamed catching the attention of nearby crew mates as I ran full speed to him. His eyes looked a bit dialated from loss of blood but he wasn't about to let go of Luffy till I got to him. He set Luffy to the ground who was still crying and I grabbed Shanks pulling him into a tight hug. Yassop was the first to arrive and picked up Luffy holding the crying boy and trying to settle the tears. I pulled off the sweater I had decided to wear that day and tied it tightly over the stub that was left in attempt to stop the blood. My hands trembled the entire time and I forced myself not to cry though Shanks

immediately saw through it. Makino arrived and took Luffy from Yassop while both me and Yassop helped Shanks over to the doctors office. -how can he still stand?- I wondered -the pain must be intense!- when we arrived at the doctors office doc Kasame took Shanks into a separate

room and we were made to wait outside on the deck till Shanks was ok. I spent the first half of the time pacing the deck back and forth no matter what the nurse said about my leg or even what yassop said till my leg nearly gave out in strain and I was forced by Ben to sit down on the bench. I sat there for a few moments in silence bouncing my knee in nervousness trying to hold back the tears. 3 hours had passed before Doc kasame came out "you can come see him now" he said "Shanks will be fine but...I did the best I could for his arm." "Aria you go first" Ben said "we'll wait till you're finished to see him" I nodded and followed Kasame into the building into Shanks's room. Shanks was sitting there with nothing more than a stub for a left arm a few tubes in the arm and a bloody shirt. My sweater was in the trash can next to the bed. I waited till the doctor had closed the door and left us alone to jump onto Shanks and hug him tightly. "Sally says you hurt your leg from pacing?" Shanks asked wrapping the only arm he had left around me. I could feel that he was having difficulty adjusting to only being able to hug with one arm now. "Everything will be alright shanks" I said "I'm just glad you're still alive" his tension loosened up and he pulled me closer. I crawled up next to him and that's when my tears finally broke out. "Aria!" Shanks said "did I really scare you that much?" and I nodded slightly "I saw

you run by and tried to catch up" I said closing my eyes "when I finally did you were covered in blood and I got scared" "it was a small price to pay" Shanks said shocking me and I opened my eyes looking up at him in confusion "It was either my arm or Luffy's life that would be lost" I understood now and laid my head on his chest. "a life is a valuable thing" I said quietly "I guess

you're right..." I could feel Shanks cheer up some. "Anyways cheer up lass" Shanks said "doc says I'm out of here the day after tomorrow...thinks I need to heal up some before I start moving around" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he said that and laughed at him. "Can't keep ya down can we?" I asked looking back up to him. And he shook his head foolishly. "Never!" Shanks said "not so long as I have my girl to pick on!" I rolled my eyes at him and pocked him in the stomach receiving a strange jump from him. "Shanks?" I asked curiously with a devilish look on my face "are you ticklish?" "No!" Shanks lied obviously as he looked up away from me to hid that he was lying but failed. I tickled his stomach again and he started to laugh and moved his arm to stop me but only got a hold of one arm. I sat on his stomach and started to tickle him making him laugh loudly and squirm to get me off until I pulled my hand from him and doubled the torture and he laughed even harder squirming even more. "A, A, Arai!" Shanks laughed "s,

st, stop! That's not fair I cant' fight back!" "Oh yes you can!" I said back smirking at him "you just haven't though of the way yet" Shanks then got up into a sitting position throwing me backwards but he caught my arm and kept me from falling. I laughed. "well that's one way" I said laughing at him. "Told ya now didn't I?" I smiled wiping the puffiness from my eyes with a wet cloth that was sitting on the table beside Shanks. I flicked a little water from the bowl at Shanks's nose. Shanks gave me a sly look grabbing some water in the palm of his hand. I quickly jumped down and backed up to avoid the water but he threw it hitting me square on the shirt and Shanks laughed at me. "Oh you bugger!" I said pulling out my shirt to look at it then stood there holding my hands on my hips. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in" Shanks called and the door opened. Luffy came running in and jumped on Shanks surprising

him and Makino followed behind. "What's going on here?" Makino asked noticing that we were both wet and smiling. "Just having some fun" I replied "see, Shanks got me wet" Makino laughed when I crossed my arms again. "You started it and I did nothing" Shanks said half

laughing "and how's my little man?" Luffy looked up from the floor to Shanks "I'm not Little!" Luffy pouted and everyone laughed "don't laugh at me!" "Be happy he's not calling you a kid Luffy" I said laughing and Luffy thought about it for a second before smiling. "You going to be ok, Shanks?" Luffy asked looking up to Shanks with a small look on his face one that looked guilty. "Yup, I'm fine Luffy, See!" Shanks held up the little stub for luffy to see who looked at it curiously "I'm sorry" Luffy said in a small voice but Shanks put his hand on Luffy's head "what for?" Shanks asked "you didn't do anything wrong...or have you been stealing melons again?" Luffy put on a defiant look "I have not!" Luffy whined "so when you getting out of this stinky place?" "They won't let me out till the day after tomorrow!" Shanks pouted and I laughed at him. The rest of the visit went with Luffy being hyper and clumsy then knocking the bowl of water onto his own head then having to leave with Makino to get Changed. I cleaned up the water and Shanks later got tired from blood lose and fell asleep from all the excitement. I remained in the room and the whole he time he slept. Shanks had a hold of my hand while he slept never letting go. I laid my head on his hand and soon fell asleep waiting for him to wake up.

I woke up later back in my room on the ship. -how did I get here?- I wondered very much confused. So I got up and got changed. As I changed I noticed my leg had been re-wrapped with a new bandage and didn't hurt anymore so I went back up on deck to find some of the crew sitting in the usual places and figured the rest to be exploring the town. It was early morning and was sunny. "Morning Aria" Yassop called from the crow's nest I looked up and waved. I climbed up to meet him. "How did I get back here?" I asked and Yassop laughed "captain asked

me to take you back" Yassop replied then he laughed "The Doc can't figure out how he's recovering so quickly...calls it a miracle" I laughed "well Shanks does have a thing for surprising people" I said laughing "so he might get out early eh?" "Nope" Yassop replied "Doc won't change his mind...says it's safer this way but he sure was pissed when he looked over your leg again." "What do you mean?" I asked "he checked my leg out while I slept?" "Ya" said Yassop "he took the chance to check up on your leg then went on about how you weren't supposed to be straining your leg" I laughed "oh ya I forgot he said that" I lied obviously "ya right" Yassop replied smirking slyly "you knew but ignored him...you don't listen unless the order comes directly from Shanks or someone you like, like Sandra for example" I shrugged half innocently. "Sandra I have no choice but to listen to" I said "she makes me do what she says no matter what I say" Yassop laughed at me "anyways go get something to eat" Yassop said "you didn't have

any supper yesterday so you must be hungry" I nodded then went back down to the deck and went into the kitchen. Dan the cook must have been out shopping for supplies because no one was in there so I made something for myself finding myself eating a few random pieces of fruit as I cooked. When I was finished I did my dishes and went back onto the deck a few more men had gone to visit Shanks So I jumped from the Ship and decided to take a walk along the beach for a while. I continued walking watching the water wash up on the sand and picking up a random seashell to look at it every now and then and stuffing it in my pocket to show Shanks later. I saw Luffy up ahead playing pirates with a group of boys yelling loudly as they ran

towards the town. I laughed at him. After a while of walking I found a small cliff up ahead that was covered with some grass and had trees behind it. The closer I got though the more I noticed someone sitting there looking out to the sea. I got a bit closer before I realized that Shanks had escaped the doctor's office to have a look out at the ocean. He had a new shirt this time that had the left arm tied at the top. "Oi Shanks!" I called and he looked up a bit surprised looking around till he spotted me waving at him. I ran over to him and climbed up onto the small cliff and took a

seat next to him. "Trying to get some air eh?" I asked and Shanks laughed "I thought you'd come looking" Shanks said and I laughed "I was going to bring you some stuff from the beach today but it looks like you beat me to the beach." I laughed "I wonder if anyone know's you're missing yet?" "We'll know soon enough" Shanks said winking devilishly "well you look better now" I said nodding then I pulled out the few random things I had picked up and set them of Shanks's lap. "See I told you I picked up some stuff for ya" Shanks picked up a sea dollar and laughed "sea treasure eh?" Shanks asked foolishly then I heard someone yelling Shanks's name. Shanks dove backwards taking me with him and resting his head on my chest as we hid in the tall grass. "Shhhh" Shanks said "they'll find me"

I laughed and shanks poked me foolishly. They soon left and Shanks still hadn't gotten up. "It's ok to get up now" I said but Shanks shook his head "Nah ah" Shanks replied in a childish tone "to comfortable" I laughed. "You did this on purpose didn't you?" I asked and

Shanks grinned evilly. I looked up at the clouds for a moment and watched them slowly pass by. Shanks shifted himself so that he was laying on me looking upwards at the sky. "You're not fully healed are you?" I asked Shanks and he shook his head "I don't blame you for wanting out of there...Sandra always has trouble with me" "what about you?" Shanks asked "I know your stomach's fine but how's your leg?" I look back to him "it's fine" I said " just a little ruffed up is all" I then got a funny idea and started to tickle behind Shanks's ear. He jump sitting up and looked at me quizzically I then dove on him and started to tickle him again not giving him a chance to escape till he threw me on the grass then startled to tickle me and was sitting my hips so that I couldn't get up. I struggled to get him off but I was laughing to hard. After a moment I

felt like I couldn't breath from how hard I was laughing and Shanks stopped instantly as I tried to catch my breath again. I then heard someone yell "there you are you bloody fool!" and I looked over to see ben running over. Shanks got off me and laid next to me ignoring Ben "hey are you ignoring me?" I heard ben yell. After a moment ben caught up to us but was surprised to see me with him. "Look a bunny" Shanks exclaimed foolishly pointing at a cloud that looked nothing like a bunny "that doesn't look anything like a bunny you fool" I said poking his side. Ben looked at us with an annoyed expression "the Doctor just had us looking all over this Island for the past hour." Ben said looking at us like as if I was the one who influenced him to escape. "Oh relax ben" Shanks said "I got bored in there so I came out here and just happened to meet up with Aria" Ben rolled his eyes "you could have at least told us you planned on getting some air" Ben said looking defeated but Shanks just looked up at him "would you have tried to stop me if I

told you?" Shanks asked winking in a silly manner. Ben rolled his eyes and said nothing "he he" Shanks said childishly "I've made my case" "well at least Aria was here with you" Ben said "I hope Doctor Kasame is at least happy with that...oh and he's looking for you to Aria" "why I asked confused "what did I do?" "Nothing" ben said "he just want to check up on your leg and kick you butt for straining it so much" I giggled foolishly "he'll have to find me first" I said "I ain't just gonna sit there and let him kick my butt" Ben slapped his forehead "captain" ben said "I swear you're a bad influence on that girl" Me and Shanks grinned foolishly.

Later that day we were forced to head back to Kasame's office and Shanks was forced back to bed. Kasame made me sit down and let him have a look at the leg shaking his fist at me when he was finished. "You don't need the bandage anymore"kasame said "but you are to ruff with your injuries you need to take it easy" I just shrugged "what about Shanks?" I asked "when should he be able to go back the ship?" "He should be able to leave this hospital by tomorrow morning after I give him a check up but he still needs to rest." Kasame said rolling his eyes "I swear the two of you are exactly the same" I grinned laughing at that when he finally let me go.

It was too late in the day to visit Shanks because when I looked in his room he was already asleep. I returned to the ship, grabbed a quick snack and went straight to my room. I then climbed into my bed and went straight to sleep excited that Shanks was out of there tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning really early for some reason so I got up and had a shower. While I was in the shower I examined the scar that had formed from my former injury and left it be afterwards. I changed and had something to eat before I walked over to the Doctor's office Luffy was sneaking around the streets obviously hungry again so I pulled an apple from my pocket and tossed it at him gaining a huge grin before he headed off to find something to do taking the apple with him. I entered the office and the nurse met me at her desk "you're up

early" she said smiling "shanks got up about a half hour ago he tried to sneak out again but I caught him this time and Doc. Kasame is kinda drilling him right now." I laughed at that and headed straight to Shanks's room. "Aww come on Doc" Shanks whined "I gotta have some fresh air ya know" "you'll stay put till I'm finished changing this bandage will ya" kasame snapped back and I let out a laugh. "Aria?" Shanks asked through the still closed door. And I walked in see Kasame putting the last piece of tape on the bandage. "Gee you sure are up early" Shanks commented surprised "good to see ya!" the second Kasame took his hand off the bandage Shanks had his arm and little stub raised in the air for a hug and I laughed. "You fool" I said walking over next to him. "It's only been one night and you're already begging for a hug" Shanks put on that darn puppy face and I struggled to win but failed ending up giving him a hug and him grinning stupidly. Kasame then stood up from his stool "well you are free to go"Kasame said but before Shanks could throw the blankets off in joy he added "but you're not to do any

straining work for at least a week" Shanks's jaw dropped and he gave a defiant look "if you don't listen to me" Kasame threatened "I'll have your ship's doctor make sure you do" Shanks gave a defeated look, one similar to when Sandra threatens me. I laughed at him.

"And you missy" kasame said turning to me "I'm definitely having a chat with the ship's doctor over you...you're to bloody ruff with your injuries!" "What!" I exclaimed and Shanks laughed out loud "It's true" Shanks said "remember the day we met?" Kasame looked at Shanks quizzically "enough said" I said " a cut on the hand is nothing that big" I don't exactly call that a cut lass" Shanks said "more like a gash, 15 stitches and then doing garden work afterwards tisk tisk" Shanks waved his finger at me winking and I glared at him. Kasame looked at me like I was crazy. Shanks then threw the blanket and got up. "Let's go see everyone" Shanks said "I'm free!" Shanks lead the way past the Doctor Shaking his hand as we both left. The second we got

outside Shanks lifted me into his arm and kissed me. "You know we should be heading back to the grand line pretty soon" Shanks said still holding onto me "we leave today, I've an Itch to sail!" "Ok" I said "but you have to say bye to Luffy before we go...the poor kid will be heartbroken if you don't" we spent the rest of the day preparing for the Voyage and saying our goodbyes. Shanks met Luffy down at the dock and got the boy all riled up before placing his precious hat on Luffy's head asking him to hold onto it for him and making the boy cry before he boarded the Ship as we headed off leaving the Island again.


End file.
